Chroniques familiales
by Metempsychosis-chan
Summary: Chroniques d'une famille quelque peu déjantée mais néanmoins imposante : la Vongola Famiglia ! A se demander comment ils ont pu survivre avec un boss pervers et un descendant peureux...
1. Réunion

****Pairing : Giotto x All avec All non consentant ?

**Réunion**

Les Primo étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle de réunion, attendant la venue de Giotto qui avait décrété un état d'extrême urgence.

- La moindre des choses quand on décrète un état d'urgence, c'est d'arriver à l'heure ! S'emporta G. devant l'absence de leur boss.

Comme s'il avait entendu les paroles de son second, Giotto entra dans la pièce avec un air grave, scrutant ses gardiens attentivement. Ceux-ci étaient debout dans un coin de la pièce, attendant d'être au complet pour s'asseoir. Vongola Primo s'avança et passa derrière G., en profitant pour lui coller la main aux fesses. Ignorant les protestations et autres obscénités de son bras-droit, il passa derrière Ugetsu et répéta la manœuvre. Celui-ci rougit en faisant un bond. Avant que ses autres gardiens aient pu s'écarter, le blond finit de passer derrière eux, n'omettant de toucher aucun de ses hommes, s'attirant des réactions variées. Giotto gagna alors sa place, semblant satisfait, ne prêtant aucune attention aux auras meurtrières de G., Daemon et Alaude, aux vociférations de Knuckle, aux cris indignés de Lampo et aux interrogations de Ugetsu.

- Bien, le compte est bon. Fit le Primo.

- Nufufufu, ne me dis pas que tu nous as compté en nous touchant les fesses ?

- Raaahh, faut TOUJOURS que tu fasses ce genre de choses ! Hurla G. Lâches-moi Ugetsu, je vais lui remettre les idées en place !

- Maa maa, calmez-vous G-dono, je suis sûr que Giotto-san avait une très bonne raison de...

- Insanités publiques. Il n'y a aucune bonne raison qui tienne. Le coupa Alaude d'un ton glacial.

- Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT d'accord ! Toucher à un prêtre, quelle hérésie Giotto !

- Booouuhhh, c'est de la pédophilie... geignit Lampo.

- SILENCE ! Franchement, on dirait des pucelles effarouchées, il y a beaucoup plus important ! Coupa Giotto.

Ses gardiens se turent et allèrent s'asseoir. Même si c'était un pervers, Giotto savait tout de même rester sérieux quand il le fallait. Et cette réunion était un de ces moments. Le Primo commença à parler.

- Si je vous ais rassemblés, c'est pour une affaire qui pourrait avoir des répercussions gravissimes... en effet, ces derniers temps, il y a eu un renforcement de la sécurité !

Giotto s'interrompit, le poing en l'air.

- Euh... quelle sécurité Giotto ? Se risqua G.

- Nufufufu, sans aucun doute celle de la Piccione Famiglia, ça fait des mois qu'on essaie des les coincer. Interpréta Daemon d'un air ennuyé.

- Absolument pas. Trancha le blond d'un air neutre.

Les gardiens se firent d'autant plus attentifs. Un nouvel ennemi dont ils n'avaient pas encore entendu parler ? Très probable, leur boss en savait toujours plus qu'eux.

- En réalité, c'est votre sécurité qui s'est renforcée ! Vous fermez tous vos portes à double tour la nuit et vous y avez même ajouté des cadenas ! C'est une honte, même vos fenêtres sont verrouillées ! Comment je vais faire pour vous observer en douce ou m'infiltrer dans vos chambres moi maintenant, hein ? Vous y avez pensé à ça ? Évidemment que non bande d'ingrats ! Je vais instaurer une réforme qui interdit aux gardiens de verroui... OUCH !

Alaude quitta la pièce, un air meurtrier affiché sur le visage après avoir frappé Giotto. Il fût bientôt suivi du reste de ses ''collègues'', laissant leur boss se plaindre seul.

...

Les Primo étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle de réunion, attendant la venue de Giotto qui avait décrété un état d'extrême urgence.

- Il a intérêt à ce que ce soit VRAIMENT un état d'urgence cette fois ! Grommela G.

Giotto entra, moins en retard que la fois précédente et l'air encore plus grave. Il s'approcha de son bras-droit qui recula par réflexe. Mais le blond n'avait pas l'air de vouloir peloter leurs fesses cette fois-ci. Giotto se posta entre G. et Ugetsu et se saisit brusquement de leurs virilités, provoquant de vives réactions de tous ses gardiens.

- Ben quoi ? Sourit-il innocemment. Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'apprécier que je vous touche derrière alors je vous touche devant ! Conclut-il avant de s'approcher de Daemon et Alaude avec un air de prédateur.

- GIOTTOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

~~~FIN ~~~

les chapitres porteront aussi sur la Dixième génération, dépendra de notre inspiration ^^ si il y a un aspect de leur vie que vous voulez que l'on développe, vous pouvez toujours nous le dire ;)


	2. Origine

Suite et pas encore fin des aventures de la Vongola Famiglia ! merci pour les story alerts et les ajouts en favori !

Rin : sois fier(ère ?) de faire partie de ceux qui savent qui est réellement le Primo Vongola... ta vie est en danger, ce n'est pas le genre de chose que la Mafia aime divulguer... merci d'avoir mis ton existence en péril pour commenter !**  
**

SxF : tu te moques de Lampo qui se plaint d'être victime de pédophilie ? c'est parce que on le voit bien se considérer comme un gosse quand ça l'arrange ^^ en espérant que cette suite te plaise tout autant !

Pairings : Giotto X Lampo, Giotto X Alaude et mention de Giotto X G (probablement non consentant)

**Origine.**

CEDEF

Officiellement, Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia pour toutes les organisations de l'ombre de l'Italie du XVIIe siècle et encore aujourd'hui, cette appellation s'étant répandue à travers le monde grâce à la puissance croissante de la Vongola Famiglia.

Ce que la plupart des gens ignorent, c'est l'officieuse mais non moins véritable signification de ce sigle choisi par le Français Alaude, premier gardien des Nuages Vongola... la Fédération Extrémiste contre le Détraqué Es Ceintures.

Oui, vous avez bien lu. Remontons quelques centaines d'années en arrière pour comprendre...

...

Alaude effectuait sa ronde habituelle, corrigeant ça et là quelques contrevenants dont la palette des crimes s'étendait du simple vol à l'étalage au regard de travers soi-disant lancé à son uniforme de représentant de l'ordre. Sa matraque ainsi que ses menottes prirent beaucoup l'air aujourd'hui, après tout c'était l'été; quoi de plus normal ?

Mais ce matin, tout changea lorsque un simple insecte aux cheveux vert lui rentra dedans. Pensant avoir affaire à un de ses gamins pickpocket qui court les rues, il s'empressa de le maîtriser... de façon probablement fortement contestée dans le milieu policier bien qu'il soit particulièrement violent à cette époque.

- Signore agente di polizia ! Pedofilo ! Déclara difficilement le gamin à travers la douleur de son passage à tabac en tendant le doigt vers la ruelle d'où il avait surgi.

Le fier policier français compris parfaitement ce qui venait de lui être dit en italien alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa langue maternelle. En effet, il utilisait son temps libre à apprendre les lois et règlements des autres royaumes afin de pouvoir être efficace et accomplir son travail quelque soient les circonstances et les protagonistes.

Un pédophile en ville hein ? Le gamin était trop vieux de son point de vue mais il ne pouvait permettre qu'un tel acte se produise en _plein jour. _L'étranger s'évanouit de peur après qu'un homme aux cheveux blonds dont les épis indisciplinés étaient tout à fait à l'opposé des bonnes mœurs de la mode française apparu. Alaude ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir d'être aussi peu civilisés, après tout tout le monde sait que les différents royaumes d'Italie ne cessent de s'affronter dans le but d'assouvir leur soif de conquête et de domination.

_Ainsi_, pensa le futur gardien Vongola, _voici le danger public qui tente de faire sombrer_ _MA ville sous un joug de débauche ? _Le supposé pédophile s'approcha de lui en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre et commença à lui parler d'une voix que l'on ne pouvait qualifier que d'enjôleuse, accompagnée de tant de mouvements de bras que s'en devenait indécent.

_Cet homme est en train de me faire du charme ?_ Se rendit compte, totalement incrédule, le policier. _Il est dangereux, trop dangereux pour être laissé en liberté sans aucune surveillance._

C'est ainsi que le plus grand (et surtout craint) policier de tout le royaume de France suivi les deux Italiens jusque chez eux, créant un groupe indépendant qui lui permettrait de garder un œil sur le pervers blond, Giotto de son nom. Utilisant sa langue maternelle pour cacher le véritable sens de l'existence du CEDEF et retournant les lettres retenues pour augmenter la difficulté du décryptage.

CEDEF

Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia

Fédération Extrémiste contre le Détraqué Es Ceintures.

Bien évidemment, il était le seul à être au courant que le but de cette organisation était de surveiller les agissements de Vongola Primo, il n'était pas le genre d'homme à déléguer le travail ! Pas comme ce Giotto qu'il avait dû à plusieurs reprises corriger pour avoir pensé qu'il lui était permis de plaquer son second sur son bureau alors qu'il avait de la paperasse à trier et remplir.

On ne se fait pas plaisir pendant les heures de travail. Telle était la philosophie de Alaude.


	3. Compte rendu

Ce troisième chapitre est pour la Dixième génération pour changer ! ^^

**Compte-rendu**

Tsuna monta dans sa chambre après avoir mangé. Il espérait que Reborn le laisserait se coucher tranquillement, sans lui concocter un programme douteux censé l'aider à s'endormir ou une autre idée du même genre... Ce bébé avait vraiment des idées farfelues. Le Decimo poussa la porte, plein d'appréhension. Il perdu tout espoir lorsqu'il aperçut le bébé dans un costume noir avec une cravate à pois, sans son chapeau et avec un tas de feuilles dans les mains.

- Pas trop tôt dame-Tsuna. Tu manges beaucoup trop lentement.

- C'est toi qui manges trop vite. Grommela l'adolescent.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais maintenant te faire un compte-rendu de la journée !

Encore un des fameux ''compte-rendu de la journée'' du tueur à gage... La dernière fois il avait dû copier cent fois la phrase ''Je ne sécherais les cours que pour m'adonner à des activités mafieuses.'' juste parce qu'il avait raté le cours de sport.

- Ce matin, Mukuro et Chrome sont passés à Namimori.

Tsuna n'était pas au courant de ce détail, il ne les avait pas vus de la journée... Mais bon, ce n'était qu'un détail.

- Ensuite, Mukuro et Hibari ont commencé une lutte pour la domination sous le regard lointain de Yamamoto.

Là, ça devenait bizarre... Pour Hibari et Mukuro d'accord; après tout il ne tenait pas à savoir ce que ces dangereux psychopathes faisaient pendant leur temps libre. Mais pourquoi donc Yamamoto aurait-il observé sans rien dire ?

- Vers le milieu de la journée, Lambo s'est fait poursuivre par Hibari et Gokudera, avec Yamamoto qui les observait.

Tsuna se garda de contredire Reborn en lui disant qu'ils avaient mangé en classe pour cause de mauvais temps et que Hibari et Lambo n'y étaient pas. Et pourquoi diable Yamamoto ne faisait-il jamais qu'observer ?

- Après, Gokudera a chassé Lambo, qui est parti. Il est lui même parti après cela et je suis arrivé avec Ryôhei. Yamamoto s'est empressé de rejoindre Gokudera ailleurs et Hibari est également parti dans une autre direction. Et puis tu es apparu. Fin de la journée.

- Euh...Reborn...ce n'est absolument pas ce qui s'est passé et...AÏE !

- Idiot de Tsuna ! C'est exactement ce qui s'est passé ! Réfléchis aux différents paramètres !

Le parrain malgré lui regarda le panneau que lui tendait Reborn. Un panneau qui représentait la météo japonaise du jour.

- Reborn...ton compte-rendu...il parlait de la météo ?

L'Arcobaleno lui fit un sourire sardonique qui semblait signifier ''évidemment imbécile, c'est l'évidence''. Le brun soupira de découragement, il ne s'habituerait jamais à l'excentricité de son professeur.

...

Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas compris : Le matin, il y avait du brouillard. Ensuite, il y a eu un mélange de brouillard et de nuages, le tout accompagné de bruine. Vers midi, il y a eu une tempête et de l'orage, pluie et nuages à l'appui. La tempête et l'orage se sont arrêtés et du soleil et un arc-en-ciel sont apparus. Il a arrêté de pleuvoir et les nuages se sont dégagés. Le ciel est apparu.


	4. L'heure du bain

Voici un nouveau chapitre sur un sujet qui plaira certainement à tout le monde ^^

pairings : Giotto x G, Giotto x ses gardiens, Giotto x Tsuna, bien évidemment contre leur gré + Ugetsu x G

...

**L'heure du bain.**

Le bain. Merveilleuse invention qui permet de se détendre après une longue journée de travail. Ou de se réveiller le matin lorsque l'on peine à sortir des griffes du sommeil. Ou bien encore plus simplement à rester propre et en bonne santé.

Quatre cent ans auparavant, prendre son bain n'est pas chose aisée. Il faut prévenir les employés de la maisonnée que l'on souhaite en prendre un afin qu'ils fassent chauffer de l'eau et se cassent le dos à monter les seaux remplis jusqu'au baquet prévu à cet effet. Temps d'attente entre le souhait et sa réalisation : parfois jusqu'à deux heures.

Vivre au manoir Vongola et vouloir s'y laver ajoutait une difficulté supplémentaire et non des moindres ! Car ce manoir était le territoire du rôdeur voyeur... Giotto alias Vongola Primo.

Étape une : empêcher que l'information ne filtre.

Étape deux : rester sur ses gardes.

Très fatiguant et stressant; bref, aux antipodes du sentiment de bien-être voire de plénitude que le bain est sensé procurer.

Si jamais Giotto venait à apprendre que l'un de ses gardiens souhaitait prendre un bain, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour venir espionner. Le seul moment où les gardiens peuvent être tranquilles : lors d'une réunion à laquelle ils ne sont pas conviés. Pas le mieux puisque le Primo pouvait se faire attaquer à tous moments mais ils faisaient confiance aux compétences de Giotto et de G. pour se sortir de là sans dommages.

G. avait toujours trouvé injuste le fait qu'en tant de bras-droit, il était obligé de se trouver aux côtés de Giotto quelque soit le sujet de la réunion et ne pouvait donc profiter de ce moment de paix pour se prélasser dans de l'eau chaude sans crainte d'être espionné voire dans le pire des cas, agressé sexuellement. Les autres ne s'étaient pas gênés pour lui rappeler qu'il avait lui-même décidé de son rôle alors il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Ugetsu, Knuckle ainsi que Lampo, pris de pitié pour la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait s'occupaient de protéger ses arrières; ayant parfaitement intégré que G. était la victime favorite du pervers. Une histoire de double fantasme, le meilleur ami et le subordonné dévoué, ils n'avaient pas et ne souhaitaient pas comprendre. Toujours est-il que parfois Ugetsu rejoignait l'homme aux cheveux rouge dans son bain, frustrant son boss qui n'y avait pas accès et ce, quoi qu'il fasse.

Encore moins quand il évoquait son passé avec son ami tatoué et leurs lavages communs dans la rivière. G. précisera que pauvreté oblige et que Giotto n'avait pas ce genre de tendance à l'époque.

...

Heureusement pour la dixième génération Vongola, la technologie des bains avait beaucoup progressé. Temps d'attente entre le souhait et sa réalisation : parfois jusqu'à deux minutes si l'on est très pointilleux quand à la température que l'eau doit avoir.

De plus, aucun des gardiens n'avaient à craindre l'apparition intempestive de leur boss dans leur bain ni des mains baladeuses sur leurs fesses ou l'intérieur de leurs cuisses.

Jusqu'à ce que Tsuna fasse l'amère expérience d'emmener sa bague dans la salle de bain...

Le quotidien de nettoyage de Tsuna passait par le fait de sortir vivant de la pièce après avoir évité les multiples tentatives d'assassinat à son égard (entraînements selon l'instigateur des pièges). Oui mais...

Giotto avait maintenant la faculté d'apparaître depuis cet accessoire et étant intangible, il ne pouvait en aucun cas être mis hors-jeu.

Il suffit au descendant du mafioso le plus connu de tous les temps de confier la bague du Ciel à la garde de la bague d'un de ses gardiens afin que leurs ancêtres s'occupent du sien et de ses penchants déplacés chaque fois qu'il souhaite se laver.

Finalement, quels que soient l'époque et l'endroit dans lesquels il se trouve, Giotto réduit à néant le sacro-saint rituel de détente.


	5. Discussion

__pairing : principalement Giotto x Cozart

Maso-chan, si tu trouves que ça manque de dialogue, c'est la faute de Del-chan !

_**Discussion**_

Giotto était assis sur le lit de Cozart, attendant patiemment que ce dernier finisse son travail et le rejoigne. Le Vongola n'avait quand à lui pas attendu de finir sa paperasse avant de s'enfuir en douce. Ses gardiens – surtout G. - risquaient de le massacrer quand il rentrerait, mais cela importait peu pour l'instant. Tout en trépignant d'impatience, le blond s'intéressa de plus près à la table de nuit de son ami. Il pouvait y trouver des choses intéressantes, qui sait ? Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à ouvrir le premier tiroir, Cozart entra.

- Alors Giotto, prêt pour notre mise en commun hebdomadaire ? Lança ce dernier d'un ton joyeux.

- Oh que oui, je n'ai attendu que ça de toute la journée ! Répondit le blond d'un ton enthousiaste.

- Bon et bien tu peux commencer dans ce cas.

Giotto sortit toutes sortes de documents, remplis de sa fine écriture. Il les tria pour trouver le premier.

- Donc, une idée qui m'est venue...mardi : faire des phrases très ambiguës et compliquées pour les gens dont l'italien n'est pas la langue maternelle. À utiliser en priorité sur Ugetsu, et on peut aussi essayer Alaude.

Cozart approuva cette idée en hochant la tête. Effectivement, cela pourrait leur permettre d'arriver à leurs fins. Il sortit ses propres papiers, se préparant à son tour à exposer une idée.

- Alors...c'est une idée qui m'est venue mercredi quand on prenait notre bain ensemble...

- Ah parce que tu pensais à autre chose ? Commença à bouder le blond.

Son meilleur ami ricana et continua.

- Une idée qui a souvent été exploitée mais qu'on pourrait retenter...l'aphrodisiaque. Tu devrais demander à tes cuisiniers de mettre du gingembre dans tous vos plats... À la longue ça pourrait bien marcher...

Giotto lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Mouais...ça marche plus sur moi que sur mes gardiens ce genre de trucs...

Il essaya de ne pas se rappeler de son dernier essai qui avait été un cuisant échec. L'aphrodisiaque avait très bien marché, il n'avait rien à redire là-dessus. Le problème était que ses gardiens s'étaient empressés de se barricader dans leurs chambres sans lui laisser la moindre chance, ne fût-ce que pour observer. G et Ugetsu s'étaient retranchés dans la chambre de G, Daemon et Alaude dans celle de Alaude, Lampo avait fait appel à une prostituée et Knuckle...ayant fait vœu d'abstinence, il avait dû beaucoup souffrir. Mais celui qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire, c'était indéniablement Giotto – de son point de vue tout du moins ! Il chassa ces douloureux souvenirs et proposa son idée suivante.

- Alors, j'avais pensé pendant une réunion que je pourrais instaurer des punitions pour les gardiens réluctants. Comme ça, ils auront peur de se faire punir et se laisseront faire ! Fit le Primo avec un air d'imbécile heureux.

Son ami roux secoua la tête.

- Toutes les règles que tu as inventées n'ont jamais marché Giotto... Ils ne se laisseront pas punir sans rien dire et...

Il se fit interrompre par un fracas assourdissant. Une femme de chambre paniquée entra en catastrophe, essoufflée.

- Signor Cozart ! L'intégralité des gardiens de Signor Giotto sont là et ils ont tous l'air de très mauvaise humeur... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Dit la pauvre femme en tremblant.

Cozart et Giotto restèrent très calmes. Le Vongola se dirigea vers la cheminée, appuya sur une fioriture d'une statue représentant un aigle et disparut dans une antichambre cachée. Le Shimon se leva.

- Je vais aller accueillir mes invités comme il se doit, dit-il avec un sourire malsain.

...

- Giotto n'est pas ici, assura Cozart aux gardiens passablement de mauvais poil qui faisaient le pied de grue dans son salon. Enfin si, reprit-il, dans ma tête alors que je m'apprêtais à...

Le Shimon Primo indiqua d'un coup d'œil son entrejambe, provoquant le départ des hommes Vongola qui se posèrent la question de l'apparition première de l'oeuf ou de la poule version Vongola : qui de Giotto ou de Cozart avait perverti l'autre ?

Les gardiens de Giotto rentrèrent à leur base pour trouver leur boss confortablement assis les pieds sur son bureau, sirotant une tasse de café.

- Et bien, où étiez-vous passés ?

- À ta recherche ! Répondit (cria ?) Knuckle.

- À ma recherche ? J'étais au manoir toute la journée, affirma le blond.

Ses amis et gardiens ne le crurent pas. Après tout, la routine du samedi voulait qu'ils se lancent dans l'opération ''retrouver-Giotto-afin-qu'il-s'occupe-de-la-paperasse-autrement-qu'en-la-déléguant'' et ils ne pouvaient pas gagner à chaque fois.


	6. Fantômes

Changement, ce chapitre-ci marque le retour de la dixième génération, bien gentille et innocente comparée à la première... Giotto et sa libido reviennent vous voir les deux prochaines semaines !

Un grand merci à toutes les reviewers, ainsi qu'à tous les ajouts en story alerts et favorite story, ça fait très plaisir ! je ne cite pas les noms, le mot d'auteur serait bien trop long ^^'

**Histoire de fantômes.**

- Bienvenue à cette grande soirée de l'horreur. Je vous remercie d'être venu aussi nombreux jeunes gens, j'espère pour vous que vous êtes courageux. Hohohohooo ~~ déclara le ''grand maître de cérémonie'' aussi connu sous le nom de Reborn qui éclairait son visage par en-dessous à l'aide d'une lampe de poche, accentuant ses grands yeux noirs inexpressifs, sa bouche inexpressive ornée de crocs; bref, son visage de bébé tueur impitoyable déguisé en vampire cruel et sanguinaire pour l'occasion.

- Reborn, tu nous avais dit qu'il s'agissait d'une réunion d'urgence avant notre départ pour le manoir Vongola en Italie ! s'exclama le jeune futur parrain.

- Justement ! Ce manoir date de l'époque du fondateur Primo et des centaines de gens y sont morts, leurs esprits y rôdent encore, vous avez besoin de savoir contrôler votre peur si vous ne voulez pas tomber sous la domination d'un fantôme. Annonça tranquillement le tuteur sadique en souriant gentillement (traduction : vous allez, surtout toi dame-Tsuna, souffrir).

- HIIIIIIIEE ! hurla Tsuna en serrant à l'en étouffer un Lambo en pleurs depuis le mot horreur.

Ils furent d'ailleurs les seuls à avoir peur, Takeshi se contentant de s'amuser de cette soirée, Hayato rêvant à toutes les recherches hautement non scientifiques qu'il pourrait mener, Ryôhei souhaitant à l'extrême affronter l'un de ses esprits, Chrome ne craignant plus les revenants depuis sa rencontre avec Mukuro et Hibari... et bien, étant Hibari, il se contenta de regarder le bébé en se demandant comment l'amener à l'affronter.

- Bien commençons avec mon histoire favorite... Les bagues Vongola maudites !

- NAAN ! s'exclama le Decimo en fixant avec horreur son anneau du ciel, fermement collé à son cou. Reborn avait pris le temps de l'attacher à son élève à l'aide de super glu en prévision de ce moment.

- Si. On raconte que les bagues Vongola renfermeraient les fantômes de ceux qui ont osé s'opposer à la Vongola Famiglia. Leurs familles ont été réduites en cendres et leurs âmes emprisonnées à jamais dans ce cercueil de métal pour l'éternité, subissant jusqu'à la fin des temps le poids de la mort de leur Famiglia sur les épaules...

- HII...

De la lumière jaillissant conjointement de tous les anneaux interrompit le fameux cri de fillette de Tsuna. Ce qui se passait leur coupa d'ailleurs à tous la parole... des silhouettes venaient de sortir de leurs bagues Vongola.

-Des fanfan... des fantômes !

-Lambo-san ne veut pas être mangé !

Hibari s'avança vers les esprits, calmant ceux qui mourraient presque de peur; à savoir Tsuna et Lambo. Takeshi et Ryôhei pressaient Chrome de définir s'il s'agissait d'une illusion ou non pendant que l'auto-proclamé bras-droit prenait frénétiquement des notes.

Le gardien des nuages sortit donc de ses manches une boîte de Tic-Tac, avant de la regarder d'un air confus.

La panique afflua sur tous les membres du groupe. Le grand, l'invincible chef du comité de discipline de Namimori, Hibari Kyôya, était tellement perturbé par ce genre d'ennemis inhabituels qu'il voulait mordre à mort des personnes intangibles avec une boîte de bonbons ?

La dixième génération prit la fuite à grands renforts de cris, se débarrassant de leurs Bagues, Tsuna sacrifia un morceau de peau dans le processus et empoigna Hayato par le bras pour l'empêcher de rester là à observer ces dangereuses apparitions.

C'est ainsi que ce clôt la première rencontre entre les Primo et les Decimo, ces derniers n'ayant jamais imaginé rencontrer leurs prédécesseurs dans de telles circonstances. N'ayant jamais imaginé les rencontrer tout court.

Suite à ce petit ''incident'', Reborn avait prétendu avoir payé Mammon pour les tromper. Il préférait garder le secret de la verticalité du temps des Anneaux Vongola encore un moment...

Cette histoire humiliante sera à jamais gardée secrète, Primo et ses gardiens ne réapparaissant que lors de l'affrontement de Tsuna et Byakuran.


	7. Prénoms

Pairings : mentions de Giotto x G et Giotto x Alaude

Note : celui ou celle qui trouve toutes les références des prénoms cités aura le droit de nous demander un chapitre sur le thème de leur choix ainsi que des restrictions telles que ''placer tel mot ou telle phrase'' ^^ ceux de Alaude ainsi que deux de Giotto sont tirés de notre imagination, ils ne comptent pas !

Note 2 : ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews en tant que ''guest'' pourraient-ils signer leur commentaire de leur pseudo ? ça nous permettrait de vous laissez une réponse ici ^^

**Prénom.**

- Giovanni, Antonio, Feliciano, Luigi, Mario, Gian...

Depuis ce matin, Giotto ne cessait de déambuler dans le manoir Vongola, ne s'exprimant que par des listes de prénoms, ne semblant rien voir, rien entendre, rien sentir du monde extérieur à son étrange mélopée. Knuckle s'affairait à exorciser chaque endroit par lequel le Primo était passé, craignant qu'un quelconque maléfice s'y soit installé.

- G ! J'ai besoin de toi ! chouina le blond en entrant par la fenêtre ouverte du bureau. Tu n'aurais pas des idées de prénoms masculins à me soumettre ?

G le regarda fixement pendant une bonne minute. Giotto utilisait le verbe ''soumettre'' à son égard sans aucunes arrière-pensées ? Grande première. Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

- Euh, je ne sais pas trop... Lovino ? Romano ?

- Non, ça ne va pas. Murmura le Primo, très sérieux. Où se trouve Ugetsu ? Les noms étrangers m'inspireront peut-être plus !

- Il se trouve près de l'étang je pense...

Giotto fila à la vitesse de ses flammes vers le fond du jardin pendant que l'homme tatoué vérifiait que son boss était bien parti avant de filer à la recherche des autres gardiens.

- Ugetsuuuuuuuuuu ! Donne-moi des prénoms masculins japonais ! Vite !

- Ma ma, Giotto-san, calmes-toi, tu n'es même pas encore redescendu au niveau du sol. Voilà, c'est mieux. Des prénoms japonais donc... et bien il y a Masamune, Yukimura, Mitsuhide, Motochika, Motonari, Nobunaga, Sasuke, Keiji, Mitsunari, Ieyasu,...

- Mmmmh... merci, je vais voir ce que Alaude en pense.

Et Giotto repartit aussi sec, laissant un pauvre flûtiste ahuri au bord de l'eau.

...

- Nufufufu, G, tu penses sérieusement que _**Giotto** _attend un enfant ?

- Pour quelle autre raison chercherait-il aussi assidûment un prénom masculin ?

- Mais il n'a annoncé à aucun moment qu'il allait se marier ! Contra Lampo.

- De plus il s'est introduit dans la chambre de Alaude hier soir à l'extrême !

- Vous avez une autre proposition peut-être ? Les coupa le bras-droit.

- ...

- Je prends donc ce silence comme un non.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal qu'il se case et nous laisse tranquille.

- Nufufu, tu es vraiment un gamin Lampo. Tu es sûr qu'un gosse élevé par Giotto soit un bonheur pour nous ? On devra faire encore plus attention à nos arrières et à nos tiroirs de sous-vêtements.

Tous frémirent à cette image. Knuckle se lança dans une longue série de prières, priant son Seigneur de ne pas faire subir ce fléau au monde.

- Alaude ! J'aurai besoin de ton aide ! Cites-moi des prénoms masculins français !

- ...

- Je t'en priiiie...

- LouisCharlesPaulHenriPierre-EmmanuelCharles-HenriThéophile. Débita à toute vitesse l'interpellé sans reprendre son souffle une seule fois avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans un couloir.

Giotto resta là, réfléchissant en marmonnant.

- Primo !

- G, il y a un problème ?

- Oui toi ! Pourquoi cherches-tu absolument un prénom de garçon ? Tu attends la venue d'un enfant ?

- Hein ? _Moi_ _? _G, tu me connais mieux que ça quand même ! Je cherchais juste un nom à donner à mon sexe.

- ...

- G ?

- ...

- G ça va ? Tu es tout rouge, tu veux que je prenne ta température ?

- CRÉTIN !


	8. Hérésie

Pairings : Ugetsu x G, Daemon x Alaude, Giotto x Knuckle et mention de Giotto x Cozart ainsi que de Jésus x Judas

**Hérésie**

Knuckle se leva de particulièrement bonne humeur ce dimanche matin. Malgré ses obligations en tant que membre de la Vongola Famiglia, il avait tenu à continuer à assurer ses fonctions de prêtre, bien que partiellement. Tous les dimanches matins, il se rendait donc faire la messe dans l'église la plus proche. Il avait déjà beaucoup insisté pour que ses amis viennent y assister, mais ceux-ci refusaient à chacune de ses tentatives. Giotto était venu une fois, mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il s'était endormi après dix minutes. Enfin, c'était sans doute parce qu'il avait passé sa nuit chez Cozart et pas parce que la messe était ennuyeuse, s'était auto-persuadé Knuckle avant de se dire que le contraire était peut-être préférable. Qui sait ce que Giotto faisait avec Cozart après tout... Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas parce que ses amis étaient non-croyants qu'il allait lâcher l'affaire. Il s'était fixé comme mission de les initier à la lumière de Dieu ! Lors du petit-déjeuner, il retenta sa chance.

- Si l'un de vous a extrêmement envie de m'accompagner à l'église aujourd'hui, il est le bienvenu !  
- Nufufu, t'as toujours pas compris qu'on s'en fichait de ton Dieu ? Répondit Daemon d'un ton sarcastique.  
- Maa, ce n'est pas gentil de dire ça comme ça. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Knuckle-dono mais je ne suis pas chrétien. S'excusa platement Ugetsu.

Sous la mine déconfite de Knuckle, G tenta de le consoler.

- Si tu y tiens tant, tu n'as qu'à nous lire un passage de la Bible vite fait...

G avait choisi les bons mots car Knuckle s'enflamma et se mit à chercher fébrilement un passage susceptible d'intéresser des non-initiés. Le tatoué s'attira des regards de reproche de la part de Daemon, Lampo et Giotto. Alaude, nullement intéressé, tenta de s'esquiver mais se fit attraper le bras par Giotto. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas y couper et se rassit en soupirant d'ennui. Knuckle semblait avoir trouvé un passage ''extrêmement incontournable'' selon lui : la trahison de Judas et l'arrestation de Jésus.

- "...''Celui à qui je donnerai un baiser, c'est lui; arrêtez-le.'' Et aussitôt il s'approcha de Jésus en disant : ''Salut Rabbi !'', et il lui donna un baiser."

A ce moment du récit, Giotto sortit subitement de sa torpeur et coupa Knuckle d'un ton amusé et surpris.

- Tu veux dire que Jésus et Judas étaient des sodomites (*) ?

A ces mots, G, Daemon et Lampo s'étouffèrent de rire, tandis que Ugetsu et Alaude se retenaient à grand peine de les imiter, par respect pour l'un et par souci de crédibilité pour l'autre. Knuckle fit une tête horrifiée et entama tout un discours sur l'homosexualité interdite par l'Église, des histoires de blasphème que personne ne compris et autres interdictions...

- Giotto d'abord ! Tes mœurs dépravées additionnées à ton commentaire précédent font que tu es celui qui a le plus besoin du Salut Divin, et d'urgence ! Daemon et Alaude, pareil ! Vous pourriez faire un effort pour ne pas vous afficher ! Et Ugetsu, même si tu es celui qui respecte le plus mes croyances, ça n'empêche que ta relation avec G reste un blasphème aux yeux de Dieu ! Et puis sans compter tous vos comment...

Au milieu de son discours,Daemon ricana et embrassa soudainement Alaude. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu surpris, répondit au baiser. Knuckle s'étouffa littéralement avec sa salive.

- Vous n'avez extrêmement rien écouté à ce que je viens de dire ? Hurla le prêtre à l'intention des deux gardiens qui s'étaient séparés et le regardaient à présent avec un air narquois.

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, G entraîna soudain Ugetsu dans un baiser. Knuckle devint très pâle, puis hurla de plus belle.

- Vous le faites extrêmement exprès pour m'embêter ?

Lampo se tenait les côtes dans un coin tellement il riait, tous les autres ricanaient. Il n'y avait que Giotto qui était resté sérieux. Knuckle chercha donc tout naturellement du soutien auprès de son boss.

- Giotto ! Dis leur quelque chose ! Qu'ils fassent au moins semblant de respecter mes convictions ! Toi au moins tu as l'air d'avoir compris tout ce que je viens de dire !

Le boss des Primo se rapprocha de Knuckle puis déclara d'un coup:

- Je vais te faire changer d'avis.

Le prêtre le regarda d'un air confus, ne comprenant pas. Giotto reprit.

- Après que tu l'aies expérimenté avec un homme, tu changeras certainement d'avis ! Alors suis-moi, je vais ''t'initier''. Finit-il avec une tête de pervers.

Knuckle devint tout rouge, avant de devenir bleu, pour finir par être blanc comme un linge. Il baragouina une phrase où on pouvait distinguer les mots ''hérésie'' et ''confesser'', et s'évanouit. Giotto afficha une moue déçue.

- Bon et bien je pense qu'il n'est pas en état d'assurer la messe. Vous croyez qu'il acceptera ma ''proposition'' quand il se réveillera ? Sinon, je peux toujours l'emmener tant qu'il est inconscient...

Les gardiens soupirèrent. Leur boss ne changerait jamais. Mais Knuckle l'avait un peu mérité aussi.

Ils empêchèrent tout de même Giotto d'emmener le prêtre dans sa chambre.

(*) Sodomite : terme désignant un homosexuel à l'époque.


	9. Boisson

Pairing : Xanxus x ?

Note : se passe TYL, Reborn est donc adulte

Note 2 : qu'importe l'âge qu'ils auront, Xanxus traitera toujours les Vongola de gamins, c'est normal

**TRÈS IMPORTANT ! on a oublié de donner au chapitre précédent le nom du gagnant de notre petit défi ! il s'agit de StrangexFuture qui a donc le devoir à présent de nous soumettre un thème ainsi que des mots ou phrases qu'elle aimerait trouver ^^**

**Boisson**

Xanxus se réveilla accompagné du son d'un marteau tambourinant furieusement contre les parois de son crâne, tentant désespérément de s'en échapper. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à quitter le lit sur lequel il reposait, un drap traîtreusement enroulé autour de sa cheville le fît trébucher lamentablement. Prenant quelques secondes – ou étaient-ce des minutes ? - afin de refouler la nausée qui l'assaillait, il projeta sa colère sur une stupide commode en bois foncé qui le narguait. Il pouvait presque l'entendre se moquer de lui, cette saleté. Le boss de la Varia profita de sa position au sol pour tâtonner précautionneusement à la recherche de ses vêtements, tous manquant à l'appel. Il récupéra finalement son caleçon sous le lit, très poussiéreux – il devrait signaler à son père de mieux menacer ses domestiques, ils faisaient mal leur travail – et repéra son pantalon sur la commode dédaigneuse qui osait se moquer ouvertement de lui.

-Aaah comme ça tu as mon pantalon déchet de meuble ? Et bien je vais le reprendre !

Après avoir bouclé sa ceinture, il se retourna leeentement vers le miroir en pied afin d'ajuster sa chemise... sauf qu'il n'en avait pas. Par contre il possédait une jolie collection de suçons et morsures en tout genre sur le torse, témoins silencieux de sa nuit de débauche avec son second. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais autorisé ce déchet de requin à quitter la chambre avant son réveil, il allait lui en toucher un mot. Le fils du Kyudaime ramassa ses X-guns qui traînaient l'un dans un pot de fleurs et l'autre sur un appui de fenêtre.

Xanxus ouvrit violemment la porte et découvrit sa chemise abandonnée toute froissée en plein milieu du couloir. Elle retourna bien vite à sa place initiale, à savoir les épaules de son propriétaire. Ce dernier partit de ce pas à la chasse au requin, bien que celle-ci soit illégale depuis que l'animal était devenu une espèce protégée.

Au détour d'un couloir traversé d'un pas furieux et tanguant – il faut dire qu'en ce moment il avait encore plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines - ; il croisa deux de ses déchets de subordonnés.

- Oi déchets, où est le crétin aux cheveux longs ?

- Ushishishi, boss, je me fiche de savoir où est le sushi. Prenez-nous plutôt comme amants ma grenouille et moi, vous étiez exceptionnel hier, plein de vigueur.

- Bel-sempai, je ne suis plus votre grenouille depuis que j'ai goûté au boss, il fait ça bien mieux que vous.

Ils commencèrent une scène de ménage comprenant vol de couteaux acérés et illusions effrayantes sous le regard ahuri de Xanxus. Quel genre d'abruti fini faut-il être pour montrer les faiblesses de son couple en plein territoire ennemi ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ces deux déchets ? Sûrement encore une blague stupide de ce déchet princier... il veut me faire croire que j'ai couché avec eux, quel intérêt ? Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai beaucoup de marques sur le corps, habituellement Squalo n'est pas aussi possessif. Bon, j'ai foutu quoi hier soir ?_

_D'abord la Varia et les gamins Vongola sont arrivés à Rome pour la fête d'anniversaire du vieux qui refuse de révéler son âge. Ensuite j'ai commencé à boire pendant son discours, le vioque a soufflé les bougies innombrables de son stupide gâteau, j'ai continué à boire. Bon, quand me suis-je isolé avec Squalo ?_

_Le déchet Arcobaleno a obligé le nuage et la brume masculine des déchets de Vongola à chanter une chanson débile sur les cerisiers au karaoké... mais ça, rien à foutre ! J'ai monopolisé toutes les bouteilles de la soirée, peuvent m'être reconnaissants ces déchets, aucun n'aura la gueule de bois ! Le déchet de prince faisait un strip-tease sur la table après avoir perdu un pari avec le gamin dynamiteur. Mais où est Squalo ? C'est lui qui m'intéresse, crétins de souvenirs ! _

_Ah oui, je l'ai repéré dans un coin et emmené dans une des chambres à l'étage. C'est celle où je me suis réveillé, jusque là rien qui ne colle avec le récit de Bel. Dés que nous sommes entrés, je lui ais sauté dessus et pratiquement arraché la chemise... Et puis... le trou noir. Je ne me serais quand même pas endormi ? Non, vu que j'ai des marques d'ébats intenses sur tout le corps !_

En émergeant de ses pensées existentielles, il remarqua qu'il était seul dans le couloir luxueux du manoir. Xanxus retourna à son but premier : à savoir, retrouver le déchet des mers. Il descendit les escaliers en tentant de garder l'équilibre – dévaler 69 marches sur le cul n'est jamais très plaisant – et se rendit dans la grande salle où s'était déroulée la fête. Il survécu à cette épreuve tout ça pour se faire rentrer dedans par le stupide gamin Vongola. Celui-ci leva la tête et le fixa d'un air effrayé pour ne pas changer, sauf que cette fois il était également tout rouge. Il rougissait ?

- X...X...X...X... Xa...Xa...Xan...Xanxus ! Je... je... je ne... cette nuit n'a jamais existé ! hurla-t-il avant de prendre la fuite à l'aide de ses flammes pour gagner en vitesse.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à ce sale déchet ? On dirait une putain de vierge effarouchée après sa première baise... euh... il doit être vierge.. il ne l'est plus ? Cette nuit n'a jamais existé ? Avec moi ? Je l'ai... MEEEEEEEEERDE ! Depuis quand je suis un pédophile ? Avec ce sale déchet en plus ! Donc je ne me suis pas contenté des deux autres déchets en plus de Squalo ? Il a fallu que j'aille choper le Vongola aussi ? Je veux bien que je suis jeune, vigoureux et sexy mais quand même ! Au moins je me rappelle pas, c'est pas encore trop grave..._

Rasséréné, le sulfureux boss des assassins décida de faire une pause dans ses recherches pour aller se prendre une aspirine dans la cuisine, il en avait bien besoin ! Seulement, le sort était contre lui et il tomba nez à nez avec le gardien de la tempête Vongola en train de fumer en douce, loin des yeux désapprobateurs de son crétin de petit ami de la pluie.

_Mais putain, il y a 13 cuisines dans ce manoir, pourquoi doit-il être dans celle là ?_

L'argenté se tourna vivement vers l'intrus, et devint rouge de colère – savait-il déjà qu'il avait pris son boss ?

- Je t'interdis de raconter partout ce que tu disais hier soir à propos de mes cuisses ! déclara ce dernier avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

_HEEEIIINN ? Ses cuisses ? J'aurais couché avec ce déchet Vongola AUSSI ? C'est pas possible, je dois l'avoir pris pour Squalo... Putain, mais je devais être loin pour confondre des cheveux blancs avec des cheveux argentés ! Et j'aurais dû me rendre compte que je n'avais rien à tirer ! Je vais prendre cette aspirine, ça ira mieux après, je me rendrais alors compte que j'ai tout compris de travers..._

Quand Xanxus prit la décision de sortir de la cuisine ayant un peu plus confiance en ses capacités motrices et mentales, il fut coupé dans son élan par le gardien du nuage Vongola qui entra par la fenêtre, venant de descendre d'un arbre.

- Roi de la montagne des singes, tu baises bien, tu remontes dans mon estime. Quand tu veux, déclara-t-il sur un ton qui promettait bien du plaisir avant de repartir aussi sec.

_Merde, avec lui aussi ? Et il s'est laissé dominer ? Et je n'ai rien de cassé ? J'ai profité de quelqu'un de bourré ? Mais je suis une vraie ordure ! Non, je suis un mafieux et ILS sont les ordures ! Déchets..._

-Euh... je..., bégaya la gardienne de l'ana... de la brume sortie de nulle part.

_Et maintenant la chieuse, qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Elle m'interrompt dans mes pensées, j'avais pas fini de m'auto-justifier ! Elle veut se plaindre de tous les gémissements...cris...hurlements que j'ai provoqué hier soir ? C'est quoi dans ses mains ?_

-C'est quoi ça ? Fit-il, hargneux.

-... test... grossesse... positif..., murmura-t-elle d'un air horriblement gêné.

_Test ? Grossesse ? Positif ? J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC UNE FEMELLE ? Et je lui ai donné un gosse ? Je veux mourir... ou plutôt non, tuer tous ceux qui sont au courant ! En plus l'ananas va me hanter lorsqu'il l'apprendra... je refuse de passer le reste de ma vie entouré d'ananas ricanants aux yeux vairons ! Oh mais attends, elle a fait ça pour me faire chanter ! Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas les femmes, c'est vicieux ces choses là..._

- Oh Xanxus, résonna la voix de Reborn, distrayant suffisamment l'interpellé pour permettre à Chrome de filer en toute sécurité. Je suis étonné que tu puisses marcher après la nuit passionnée que nous avons passé ensemble, continua l'Arcobaleno. Un bon dominant peut aussi être un très bon soumis, tu le savais ? Tu n'as pas trop mal au dos ? Conclut-il doté un sourire carnassier qui faisait froid dans le dos.

_Maintenant qu'il le dit, j'ai une sacrée douleur au bas du dos, dans la région du... ouais, je connais pas le nom en fait... NON ! Je n'ai quand même pas !... été soumis à cet homme ? _

Horrifié, Xanxus fuit en se promettant de s'excuser de son comportement disgracieux envers Squalo dés qu'il le trouverait. Il enfila couloir sur couloir sans plus croiser personne avant de percevoir des éclats de voix parvenant d'une porte un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha, ayant reconnu la voix de son squale.

- Mais VOIyons Lussuria, tu ne peux pas dire à Xanxus que tu as couché avec lui, il ne croira plus à cette nuit de prétendue débauche !

- Maa, Squ-chan, c'est méchant ! Pourquoi tout le monde à le droit de lui faire croire à part nous ?

- C'est vrai, pour le boss je...

- VOI, ta gueule Levi !

- Je ne croirais plus à quoi ? Intervint une nouvelle voix, pétrifiant les trois conspirateurs sur place. Déchet, dire que j'avais pensé à m'excuser auprès de toi... Prêts pour un suicide collectif ? Enchaîna Xanxus en sortant ses X-guns et commençant à tirer.

XxxXxxX

- Bel-sempai, vu le bruit, il semblerait que le boss ait découvert le pot aux roses.

- Ushishishi, je connais une princesse qui va souffrir.

- Je vous rappelle que vous aussi vous avez participé à cette mascarade.

Le rire de Belphegor s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

XxxXxxX

La veille

Xanxus, complètement mort bourré, sauta sur Squalo et lui arracha pratiquement sa chemise. Le squale, n'ayant aucune envie de se faire encore une fois prendre violemment contre son gré par un alcoolique, repoussa furieusement son assaillant. Le boss de la Varia se cogna sévèrement le bas du dos contre le coin d'une certaine commode en bois foncé, faisant ployer ses genoux sous la douleur et en prime sa tête heurta le sol, l'assommant net.

- Voi... Xanxus ? T'es vivant ?

Rassuré par les mouvements irréguliers de la poitrine de son amant qui prouvaient qu'il respirait toujours et ne viendrait pas le hanter, une idée perfide germa dans l'esprit de Squalo.

- Voi, me reste juste à convaincre les autres crétins de marcher !

XxxXxxX

- HIIII, tu veux faire croire à Xanxus qu'il a couché avec tout le monde ?

- VOI, ce plan est infaillible et très simple ! Il suffit que chaque personne qui le croise lui fasse croire qu'il ou elle a couché avec, ça devrait le choquer à vie et le convaincre d'arrêter la boisson ! Ça vous plairait pas un Xanxus calme, gentil, qui ne dépense pas d'argent à tire-larigot pour du bourbon onéreux et qui ne tente pas de vous cramer la tronche chaque fois qu'il vous voit ?

Les résultats du plan avaient beau être utopiques, les Vongola acquiescèrent sous la menace de Reborn, trouvant décidément cela très drôle comme passe-temps. Après qu'un accord commun selon lequel Levi et Lussuria étaient exclus du plan fût passé entre tous les participants, Squalo retourna à la chambre où il avait laissé Xanxus afin de le ''préparer'' pour son grand rôle.

Squalo prit énormément de plaisir à poser les vêtements de son amant dans des endroits insolites ainsi qu'à couvrir son corps de marques/morsures/suçons/griffures en tous genres.


	10. La plage

Pairings : Giotto x All, 8059 et d'autres sous-entendus vu que vous connaissez nos couples fétiches à présent

Nous sommes désolées pour le long temps d'attente entre ce chapitre-ci et le précédent ! Voici le premier chapitre d'un arc baptisé ''La plage'', il n'y aura pas d'écart de deux mois entre deux chapitres (on espère).

**La plage.  
**

C'était une journée normale en cette fin de vacances, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et Tsuna se plaignait. Comprenez-le, il pensait partir en amoureux à la plage avec sa Kyôko-chan d'amour et il se retrouvait dans un car surchauffé, accompagné des pires psychopathes et fous que la Terre ait jamais porté : ses gardiens. Enfin, ils s'étaient un peu calmés depuis que, il y a deux heures, Mukuro avait éventré un siège avec son trident en essayant de toucher, je cite : ''ma petite alouette, kufufu ~''. Le siège en question avait révélé une bouche pleine de crocs qui avait gobé le trident net. Même le grand Hibari Kyôya en était resté coi.

Le seul qui ne se tenait pas tranquille était Gokudera Hayato qui pensait avoir trouvé une nouvelle forme de vie. Reborn s'était retrouvé dans l'obligation de le sangler à la banquette afin d'éviter la disparition tragique des navetteurs. Après tout, cette fonction n'avait été installée que pour la tranquillité de Tsuna qui ne souhaitait pas voir ses gardiens se battre.

...

Reborn disant toujours la vérité mais omettant les ''détails'', Kyôko était bel et bien dans le village de leur destination; sauf qu'elle y était pour passer quelques jours avec Bianchi et Haru, le tout dans un établissement différent du leur.

Sur une directive de l'Arcobaleno, ils se rendirent à la plage, des sous-fifres se chargeant de déposer les bagages à l'hôtel où ils allaient séjourner. Affaires de plage indispensables bien entendu.

Ils se rendirent dans les vestiaires privés Vongola se trouvant aux environs... pour tomber sur la Varia au grand complet en train de se changer (à l'exception de Mammon qui refusait catégoriquement de se montrer en maillot de bain).

- HIIIIIII ! Lussuria en bikini, quelle horreur !

- Muu, ce n'est pas très gentil... Se dandina un Lussuria éploré.

- HIIIIII ! La Varia ! Reborn, pourquoi est-elle là ?

- On te gène déchet ?

- Non, non, absolument pas ! affirma le petit brun en agitant les mains.

- Ha ha ha, Squalo, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les requins mais de là à posséder un requin gonflable pour la plage...

- VOOOOOIIII, réglons ça à l'épée ! beugla Squalo, complétement indigné par la remarque, après tout c'était Xanxus qui lui avait offert.

- Vous ferez ça après, j'ai juste quelques détails à régler avant le commencement de notre grand jeu d'été Vongola. D'abord, donnez moi tous vos Vongola Gear. Et, Chrome, ton vestiaire est à côté au fait, l'informa Reborn.

Les garçons se retournèrent pour découvrir leur second gardien de la brume le nez en sang et l'air aux anges, tentant vainement d'arrêter le flot avec le caleçon en satin de Belphegor qui malheureusement pour lui avait été le plus proche d'elle. Belphegor en oublia son fameux ''ushishishi'', il ne pourrait plus jamais porter ce caleçon. Mammon s'évanouit de douleur en se rappelant le prix du sous-vêtement. Chrome resta néanmoins pour voir ce que le mini-tueur à gages avait encore manigancé.

Reborn s'empara du bazooka de dix ans caché dans son sac à dos et se mit à tirer sur l'équipement de Tsuna et ses gardiens. Un épais nuage rose se forma, laissant transparaitre les silhouettes de sept personnes avant de se dissiper, révélant la scène suivante.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux verts dormait tranquillement sur le sol, vêtu d'une antique robe de nuit blanche. Juste à côté de lui se tenait un autre homme habillé d'habits traditionnels japonais, en train de jouer de la flûte. Une troisième personne dont la coupe de cheveux ressemblait à un ananas s'écrasa lamentablement au sol, se renversant une tasse de thé sur la poitrine. Un individu aux cheveux rouges dégageant une aura menaçante pointait un pistolet sur la tempe d'un homme blond à l'air affligé, qui venait d'épouser gracieusement le sol de son postérieur... pour que sa tête entre en collision avec une matraque maniée par un autre blond en imper. Enfin, le dernier tenait fièrement une Bible et en déclamait des versets.

Les occupants du vestiaire enregistrèrent tous ces détails en quelques secondes, avant qu'un cri strident ne résonne.

- P... PRIMO ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où sont nos bagues ?

- Oh, Tsu-chan, ça fait longtemps non ? Depuis la bataille contre ce gars super sexy aux cheveux blancs ?

- Jésus lui répondit : j'ai parlé ouvertement au monde; j'ai toujours enseigné dans la synagogue et dans le temple, où tous les Juifs s'assemblent, et je n'ai rien dit en secret, psamoldia Knuckle qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de la situation présente et se croyait toujours dans son église en train de faire son sermon.

- VOOIII, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Explique-toi Arcobaleno !

- Pourquoi m'interroges-tu ? Interroge sur ce que je leur ai dit ceux qui m'ont entendu; voici, ceux-là savent ce que j'ai dit; continua le prêtre, toujours aveugle aux changements survenus autour de lui.

- Mmmh, c'est déjà le matin ? Intervint Lampo, fraîchement réveillé.

Bien vite, il devint impossible de comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il se disait, les Vongola étant comme à leur habitude beaucoup trop bruyants. Tout avait commencé à cause de Giotto qui s'était vite remis de ses blessures pour aller palper les fesses de son descendant, faisant comprendre au génie de la Varia qu'il était en présence d'un pervers. Sa royale personne lança des couteaux sur son ennemi juré le gardien de la Tempête Vongola Decimo, déchirant son pantalon et dirigeant l'attention du prédateur sur une autre proie. Primo se retrouva donc sous la menace de l'épée d'un Takeshi en pleine crise de possessivité; déclenchant les réflexes de bras-droit de G qui pointa son arme sur le jeune gardien. Xanxus, se sentant oublié et n'aimant pas ça, dégaina et tira dans le tas.

- Merci Xanxus, je vais pouvoir expliquer pourquoi les Primos sont présents à notre époque maintenant que j'ai récupéré l'attention de tous, ironisa l'arcobaleno du soleil.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi déchet Arcobaleno.

- A ces mots, un des huissiers, qui se trouvait là, donna un soufflet à Jésus, en disant : Est-ce ainsi que tu réponds au souverain sacrificateur ?

- LA FERME KNUCKLE ! hurla G, exaspéré.

- Oooooh... vous êtes venus à la messe ! C'est un grand jour pour l'oeuvre de Dieu ! ... Mais où est mon église ?

- Tout ça est étrange à l'extrême ! commenta Ryôhei en shootant dans Lambo par inadvertance.

Ce dernier atterrit sur le pied du chef de la Varia, déclenchant une crise de panique qui le fit récupérer son bazooka à toute vitesse et l'enclencher en mode mitraillette, réalisant un carnage dans le vestiaire.

Le bazooka produit un étrange effet, envoyant les personnes touchées à différentes époques. C'est ainsi que Levi et Lussuria de cinquante ans plus tard arrivèrent, suivis du reste de la Varia âgé de dix ans de plus, accompagné de Fran qui était occupé à manger une pomme. Chrome, Lambo et Reborn avaient subis les mêmes changements que la Varia. Quand à Hayato, Takeshi, Knuckle et G, ils retrouvèrent le corps de leurs cinq ans.

- Silence dans la salle, déclara Reborn qui avait déniché l'attirail complet du parfait petit juge, faisant l'impasse sur la toge qui était bien trop petite. Il se souvenait de cette histoire survenue dix ans plus tôt et il comptait bien s'en amuser.

Le tueur tira en l'air à l'aide de Leon, produisant des retombées qui touchèrent l'assemblée.

- Ce que je viens d'utiliser est une balle de compréhension universelle, afin qu'on puisse tous se comprendre, fit-il en évitant habilement l'attaque des mains baladeuses de Vongole Primo.

- C'est la langue de l'amour ! déclama Giotto que tout le monde ignora.

- Mettons les choses au clair : j'ai utilisé le bazooka de dix ans modifié par les soins de Giannini sur les bagues Vongola afin de faire venir la première génération. Ensuite, cet imbécile de bovin s'en est à nouveau servi, arrivant à la situation présente.

- Ushishishi, mais la grenouille n'était pas présente dix ans auparavant, fit remarquer intelligemment le prince.

- Ma théorie est que le Bel actuel avait amené une pomme dans ce vestiaire, dont l'un des pépins est devenu le pommier sur lequel Fran a cueilli la pomme qu'il est en train de manger, les éclaira plus ou moins Reborn.

- Bel-sempai, vous aviez regardé Blanche-Neige la veille ? ... ça fait mal sempai, déclara monotonement le sujet de conversation en retirant un couteau profondément fiché dans son chapeau.

Le petit Hayato se mit à pleurer, effrayé par toutes ces grandes personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tsuna, ayant confiance en ses capacités à gérer les enfants s'approcha pour le consoler. Lambo n'est pas connu pour être un enfant calme.

- T'approches pas, t'as une tête bizarre ! parvint à articuler le petit à travers ses larmes.

Tsuna se figea sur place. Son fidèle bras-droit à tendances obsessionelles venait de l'insulter. Le jeune Takeshi se contenta de prendre la main de Hayato et de lui donner un bisou sur la joue, provoquant une hémorragie nasale chez la Chrome nouvellement arrivée du futur. N'ayant pas perdu ses étranges habitudes, elle s'empara du sous-vêtement le plus proche - à savoir celui de Squalo - un joli boxer bleu marine qui se retrouva bien vite imbibé de sang.

- Femme hérétique, les sous-vêtements des hommes ne sont pas faits pour se moucher, protesta le mini-Knuckle.

- Raahh, sors un peu de ton délire, tu vois pas qu'on est minuscules ?

- Il semblerait que les gardiens de Giotto aient gardé leur esprit d'adulte, contrairement à ceux de dame-Tsuna, observa Reborn.

Giotto s'approcha avec un grand sourire niais de G, le souleva dans les airs et s'extasia :

- Nyaaaahhh, un mini-G, trop mignon !

Alaude brandit alors ses menottes et se fit un devoir d'arrêter son boss pour flagrant délit de pédophilie en public.

- Votre attention est à nouveau demandée. Je peux voir à la tête de mon élève qu'il est prêt à exploser, je vous propose donc une solution pour retrouver vos époques respectives.

- Reborn ! S'exclama Tsuna, des larmes de reconnaissance commençant à couler de ses yeux.

- Je vais vous proposer différentes épreuves à la fin desquelles vous recevrez une partie du numéro de Talbot qui pourra vous aider.

- Talbot est là ? S'étonna Giotto.

**à suivre... dans le prochain chapitre !**


	11. La plage II

Pairings : les mêmes que d'habitude

Rappel : Chrome, Lambo, Reborn, Bel, Fran, Xanxus, Squalo sont TYL

Lussuria et Levi ont 50 ans de plus

Hayato et Takeshi ont 5 ans, G et Knuckle n'ont cet âge-là qu'en apparence, leur esprit est celui d'un adulte

Tsuna, Ryôhei, Mukuro, Hibari, Giotto, Ugetsu, Alaude, Daemon, Lampo et Mammon eurent la chance de ne subir aucun changement

**La plage II : le retour**

- Je vais vous proposer différentes épreuves à la fin desquelles vous recevrez une partie du numéro de Talbot qui pourra vous aider.

- Talbot est là ? S'étonna Giotto. Magnifique, un nouveau beau mec pour mon harem !

- Giotto-san, tu connais Talbot ?! s'écria son descendant, stupéfait. Il y avait bien quatre siècles qui séparaient leur deux époques non ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est lui qui a créé les bagues Vongola ! C'est un autre de mes amis d'enfance.

- Alors Reborn avait raison ? Talbot a connu Giotto-san ? Il a vécu 400 ans alors ? S'inquiéta Tsuna, et si jamais lui aussi se retrouvait à devoir vivre autant d'années ? A supporter Reborn de plus !?

- J'ai toujours raison dame-Tsuna, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps que l'on se connait. Maintenant, mettez vous tous en maillot, je vais vous présenter la première épreuve. Chrome, je peux te confier les enfants ?

Chrome acquiesça d'un air timide, et pris Hayato et Takeshi par la main, en enjoignant G et Knuckle de la suivre. Elle avait quelques idées de jeux à leur proposer pour les occuper.

**~~~ Chrome-chan et les enfants – interlude ~~~**

Ils sortirent tous les cinq des vestiaires afin de se changer dans ceux des femmes; déclenchant une foule de commérages sur leur passage.

- T'as vu cette fille ? Elle est sortie du vestiaire des hommes !

- Oui, ils avaient des têtes de voyous en plus !

- Regardez ! Elle a déjà autant d'enfants, si jeune !

- VOS GUEULES BANDE DE COMMÈRES ! s'énerva le G rétréci, soulevant une nouvelle vague d'indignation : quelle genre d'éducation donnait-on aux enfants de nos jours ? Mais où va le monde ?

Dans les vestiaires, des maillots adaptés aux nouveaux corps des mafieux rajeunis les attendaient. Reborn avait-il le pouvoir de prédire tout ce qui allait arriver ? se demanda la jeune femme, perplexe, en laissant les jeunes choisir ce qu'ils souhaitaient porter. Peut-être que Sawada avait raison à propos des pouvoirs mystiques qu'il prêtait à son tuteur...

Knuckle refusa fermement de se changer en présence d'une femme.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, annonça une Chrome aux airs de psychopathe que même Mukuro n'aurait déprécié, je m'en occuperai moi même ! Finit-elle en chantonnant, les doigts tremblant d'excitation à l'idée de ''s'occuper'' du prêtre.

Effrayés, les enfants se changèrent sans discuter. Revenue à la normale - tranquille et douce - elle leur fit quelques recommandations, plutôt réservées aux deux vrais petits, à savoir Hayato et Takeshi. Elle leur apprit notamment à se promener main dans la main. Ainsi que de convaincre Takeshi qu'il était indispensable qu'il dise à toutes les personnes qu'ils croisaient que le petit Italien était son amoureux.

Pour une fois, Knuckle ne fit aucun commentaire quand à son comportement inapproprié.

**~~~ Chrome-chan et les enfants – à suivre ~~~**

- Minute minable, je refuse de coopérer avec ces détritus ! coupa Xanxus. Ce sera Varia vs déchets, et nous serons les seuls à regagner notre époque !

- Exactement ce que j'avais prévu, renchérit l'Arcobaleno instigateur accompagné de son petit sourire sadique bien connu.

- Reborn ! S'offusqua son élève.

- VOOII, c'est encore nous qui allons nous taper tout le boulot pendant que tu te prélasses sur un trône !

- Normal déchet de requin, je suis le boss, répliqua Xanxus en pointant un de ses X-guns sur la tempe de Squalo.

- Ushishishi, ma grenouille n'a pas de maillot, elle va se promener toute nue ~

- Vous n'en avez pas non plus idiot de sempai... fit remarquer Fran.

À ces mots, tous les habitants du futur et du passé se rendirent compte qu'ils ne possédaient effectivement pas d'affaires de plage. La Varia du futur ne se voyait vraiment pas porter les affaires qu'elle possédait dix ans auparavant, ce serait bien trop petit ! Reborn sortit alors un assortiment de maillots de toutes forme/couleur/taille afin de leur permettre de se changer pour enfin commencer les réjouissances. Daemon et Alaude se chargèrent de mettre Giotto à la porte afin de se déshabiller en toute tranquillité tandis que celui-ci pleurnichait en tambourinant à la porte qui soit-disant le séparait du Paradis.

Enfin dans un calme relatif, Tsuna se récapitula les explications de Reborn mentalement. _Un numéro de téléphone portable comprenant dix chiffres, nous devrons participer à cinq épreuves qui chacune nous rapporteront deux de ses chiffres. Xanxus ayant décidé de faire bande à part, il faut impérativement que mon équipe remporte tout les trophées (bout de papier avec un duo de chiffres) ! Au pire je soudoierai Mammon pour qu'il me les donne..._

Son plan mit au point, Tsuna se sentit un peu mieux. Cela ne durera pas longtemps.

...

Une fois prêts, les participants se retrouvèrent tous devant un terrain de beach-volley, s'interrogeant quelque peu sur la suite des événements, particulièrement la première génération qui n'avait jamais vu une telle chose.

- Répartissez vous en équipes je vous prie ! J'en veux six de chaque côté du terrain ! Ordonna Reborn.

- Attends Reborn, il manque Mukuro, Hibari-san, Chrome, les enfants, Daemon-san et Alaude-san ! Protesta Tsuna, remarquant qu'une bonne moitié de l'équipe Vongola manquait à l'appel.

- Réfléchis dame-Tsuna, le compte est tout juste bon. Ou alors toutes ces heures passées à t'aider en math n'auraient donc servi à rien ? interrogea le tueur, préparant déjà une arme pour l'exécution du pauvre parrain Vongola qui s'empressa de convaincre ses neurones de se mettre au travail avant de se retrouver au chômage éternel.

En effet, l'équipe Vongola comprenait, en plus de Tsuna : son ancêtre Giotto, Ugetsu, Lampo, Ryôhei et le Lambo adolescent. Xanxus de son côté, avait envoyé Squalo, Bel, Fran, Mammon, Levi et Lussuria qui n'étaient pas très frais et avaient eu besoin d'explications supplémentaires étant donné que leurs sonotones n'étaient pas réglés.

Six contre six, Xanxus se prélassant sur un trône, laissant effectivement ses subordonnés se fatiguer, tel que l'avait envisagé son second Squalo plus tôt. L'épreuve pouvait commencer.

L'auto-proclamé arbitre – Reborn – lança la balle de match.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan – interlude ~~~**

Kyôya était parti depuis bien longtemps du vestiaire, ne supportant pas ces imbéciles. Il s'était promené sur la plage et s'était mis en tête de prendre la place du sauveteur. Après quelques menaces bien senties, il obtint le poste tant désiré. Du haut de sa chaise, il pouvait repérer tous les contrevenants à l'ordre que comptait cet espace public. Il avait déjà dû mordre à mort dix-sept herbivores ayant jeté des papiers par terre, cinq herbivores femelles en bikinis trop légers pour une plage non-nudiste et trois herbivores qui se permettaient de mettre trop fort de la musique de bas-étage commerciale.

C'est alors qu'il aperçu du haut de son poste de vigie deux individus semblant déroger à toutes les normes. Ils portaient des maillots des années septante, des unicorps à rayures blanc et rouge pour un certain blond et blanc et bleu pour un certain bleuté. Le tout agrémenté de lunettes de soleil style mouche, allongés sur des transats réquisitionnés à deux stupides femelles baveuses. Mais le pire de tout, c'était le fait que ces deux hors-la-loi OSAIENT se voir auréolés de petites étoiles scintillantes qui semblaient clamer à la face du monde ''nous sommes la classe incarnée''.

Impardonnable.

Parce que tout à fait faux du point de vue du nouveau sauveteur promu grâce à l'appui de ses tonfas.

Le préfet se décida à aller les interpeller mais plus il se rapprochait, plus l'allure des deux hommes lui rappelait quelqu'un...

- Nufufu, ne serait-ce pas là ton descendant mon cher Alaude ? Fit l'homme au maillot à rayures blanc et bleu.

- Hm, encore un ananas. Grogna Hibari en le fusillant du regard.

- Ne me compare pas à ton stalker personnel je te prie ~, répliqua Daemon.

À ces mots, le concerné se retourna vivement pour découvrir une ombre ricanante d'ananas dissimulée derrière un parasol. Et ça se disait un maitre des illusions... Il choisit de l'ignorer pour se focaliser sur les deux compères.

- Tu es bien incisif pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait oublier dans les vestiaires, persifla Kyôya d'un air hautain, bien décidé à se venger de l'affront que cet homme infligeait à ses yeux et au bon goût.

- Il était occupé à nettoyer la tache de thé sur son uniforme, ricana Alaude, parfaitement détendu tandis que Daemon s'était mis à bouder. Son orgueil était profondément blessé. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était occupé à prendre le thé lorsque ce crétin de bébé les avait fait venir dans le futur pour son plaisir personnel ! En plus, Giotto était tombé aussi et personne ne lui avait rien dit ! C'était pourtant lui le plus ridicule à pleurer comme un enfant pendant que G l'obligeait à remplir ses papiers pour ensuite tomber à terre et être frappé par la matraque du policier qui était passé aux aveux : il était occupé de battre à mort des hors-la-loi avant d'être propulsé dans le futur. Il aurait pu éviter à Giotto une bosse sur le crâne mais il avait préféré saisir l'occasion.

- Vos tenues ne sont pas adaptées à l'époque où nous nous trouvons, et pour ça je vais vous mordre à mort, annonça le plus jeune des trois en dégainant ses tonfas.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan – à suivre ~~~**

Squalo trancha net la balle qui fonçait sur lui à l'aide de son épée. Reborn siffla immédiatement la faute à l'aide de Leon-sifflet.

- Squalo ! Il est interdit d'avoir une épée sur le terrain ! Le premier point va à l'équipe de dame-Tsuna qui récupère le service.

- VOI ! C'est du matériel de merde, c'est pas ma faute ! Et il est pas écrit dans le règlement qu'il est interdit d'avoir des armes sur le terrain ! Vociféra le fautif.

- C'est parce que personne n'est assez con que pour prendre une épée sur un terrain de beach-volley, rétorqua l'Arcobaleno. Enlève-la.

- VOI, hors de question !

- Si tu ne le fait pas, j'accorde un autre point à l'équipe adverse, menaça l'arbitre.

Entendant cela, Xanxus dégaina et ordonna à son second d'obtempérer. Il était hors de question que le déchet Sawada prenne de l'avance à cause de conneries dans ce genre là !

- Reprise du match. Dame-Tsuna, à toi de servir !

Le dixième parrain récupéra la balle et tenta tant bien que mal de la lancer de l'autre côté du filet. Un encouragement extrême de Ryôhei le fit sursauter et envoyer la balle sur l'entrejambe de Lambo, qui se mit à pleurer dans son coin, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Au deuxième essai, il marcha sur une mine que son tuteur avait dissimulée sous le sable et valdingua dans les airs. Cela avait eu au moins le mérite d'envoyer la balle du bon côté. Fran évita avec brio le projectile, qui s'écrasa sur la tête de Lussuria qui n'y voyait plus très clair et ne faisait que rester les bras ballants, tout comme Levi. Jouer sans eux n'aurait pas changé grand chose pour l'équipe Varia. Enfin si, elle aurait eu plus de place pour bouger et éviterai de perdre des points aussi bêtement.

- Ushishishi, stupide grenouille, pourquoi évites-tu la balle ?

- On était pas en train de jouer à la balle au prisonnier sempai ?

- Boulet de grenouille, maugréa le prince qui lança des couteaux dans la balle de rage, ce qui eu pour conséquence une nouvelle faute en faveur des Vongola. Levi et Lussuria furent déplacés afin d'être les plus proches du boss et des vagues meurtrières que son corps dégageait.

C'était à présent au tour de Giotto de servir mais celui-ci fut déconcentré par Ugetsu qui décida subitement de retirer le t-shirt qu'il avait emprunté.

- Ugetsu-san ! Pourquoi vous déshabillez-vous ? Demanda Tsuna, alarmé.

- Et bien, tout simplement parce qu'il fait chaud, répondit joyeusement le concerné.

Primo rata également son deuxième essai, mais le troisième réussi à passer. Squalo renvoya parfaitement la balle de l'autre côté, il faut croire que sans son épée il était meilleur. Ryôhei passa le ballon à Lampo, qui la reçu sur le crâne. Il rebondit en direction de Tsuna qui le regarda d'un air plein d'appréhension avant de frapper dedans un peu au hasard. La balle se dissipa pour révéler qu'elle n'était qu'une illusion produite par Mammon et que la vraie était par terre, octroyant un point et le service aux assassins. Levi s'approcha en tremblant de la balle avant de se la faire violemment arracher des mains par Belphegor. Il était du devoir du prince que de montrer l'exemple à ses sujets. Bel exécuta son service qui se fit intercepter par Ugetsu qui semblait avoir les mêmes talents de sportif que Takeshi. Le reste de la partie se fit dominer par Ugetsu et Ryôhei qui étaient les plus doués et la Varia perdit de plus en plus de points en faisant exploser les balles de rage de diverses façons. Le fait que Reborn ait ajouté des sables mouvants vers la moitié de la partie n'arrangea rien à leur humeur. Sans compter que les mines anti-personnel étaient toujours là.

Ah, et Fran continuait à jouer à la balle au prisonnier dans son coin.

- Stooop ! C'est l'heure de mon feuilleton, on va s'arrêter là ! Interrompit l'Arcobaleno. 17 à 9, victoire de l'équipe Vongola ! Voici un papier avec deux des chiffres qui composent le numéro de Talbot. À demain 10h devant les vestiaires, je vous conseille d'être à l'heure ! Finit-il en s'éloignant en direction de l'hôtel où ils séjournaient.

La Varia, humiliée, tenta de s'en prendre aux Vongola qui s'étaient empressés de fuir vers des cieux plus cléments... selon le point de vue puisqu'ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Hibari, Alaude ainsi que Daemon légèrement amochés, sanguinolents et sanguinaires; accompagnés d'un Mukuro ricanant qui semblait s'amuser au moins autant que Reborn de ces vacances improvisées.

Le bon côté des choses était que, vu qu'ils s'étaient battus entre eux, ils n'auraient pas envie de l'attaquer lui ! Songea un Tsuna très soulagé.

Malheureusement son soulagement fût de courte durée car tous découvrirent avec effarement que tous leurs sous-vêtements avaient disparu dés qu'ils voulurent se rhabiller afin de gagner eux aussi l'hôtel.

Giotto fût immédiatement soupçonné et le fait qu'il avouait avoir pensé à le faire ne plaidait absolument pas en sa faveur. Mini-G qui venait de rentrer de son après-midi avec Chrome et les autres petits leur fit remarquer que Primo n'avait pas pu perpétrer ce crime étant donné qu'à aucun moment de la journée il ne s'était retrouvé seul.

Mais alors qui ?...

**~~~ Bianchi-san et ses suiveuses – interlude ~~~**

Dans un hôtel à l'autre bout de la ville, trois filles discutaient tranquillement de sujets qui leur tenait profondément à cœur.

- Aaaah, pourquoi Onii-chan ne s'intéresse-t-il pas aux hommes ? Se lamenta une petite rousse bien connue.

- Hahi, Bianchi-san est celle qui a le plus de chance ! Comment as-tu su que Gokudera-san était gay ? Demanda une brunette surexcitée.

- J'ai simplement commencé à me poser des questions sur son orientation sexuelle lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'il s'empressait toujours de se débarrasser des revues cochonnes que ce pervers de Shamal lui envoyait.

- Hahi ?! Bianchi-san, tu fouilles dans les poubelles de ton petit frère ? Haru en est toute chamboulée !

- Quelle révélation extrême ! renchérit Kyôko, bien décidée à se mettre dans la peau de son frère afin de découvrir où se situait son problème.

L'ainée des jeunes femmes détourna le regard, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- L'amour excuse tout, fût la seule explication que l'on pu tirer d'elle ce soir. Et tout les autres.

**~~~ Bianchi-san et ses suiveuses – fin ~~~**

Dans la chambre d'hôtel occupée par les deux gardiens de l'orage Vongola, Lampo vérifiait frénétiquement le dessous de son lit, l'intérieur de l'armoire, le derrière du divan et nombre d'autres endroits insolites tel que sous un magazine sous les remarques moqueuses de Lambo.

- Yare yare, encore à chercher les monstres du placard à ton âge ?

- Tu peux parler ! Ce n'est pas toi qui vit avec un pédophile ! Giotto peut être n'importe où ! affirma l'adolescent aux cheveux verts, manifestement terrifié. De toute façon, même G et les autres font pareil au manoir !

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYAAAAAA ! résonna la voix mélodieuse du dixième parrain Vongola.

- Ah tiens, il était dans le lit de ton boss, commenta sobrement Lampo rasséréné. Il ne serait pas la victime du soir.

**à suivre... dans le prochain chapitre !**

Vous nous excuserez de ne pas avoir écrit en entier le match de beach-volley n'est-ce pas ?


	12. La plage III

Pairings : vous les connaissez maintenant non ?

Attention au langage par moment ^^'

Rappel : Chrome, Lambo, Reborn, Bel, Fran, Xanxus, Squalo sont TYL

Lussuria et Levi ont 50 ans de plus

Hayato et Takeshi ont 5 ans, G et Knuckle n'ont cet âge-là qu'en apparence, leur esprit est celui d'un adulte

Tsuna, Ryôhei, Mukuro, Hibari, Giotto, Ugetsu, Alaude, Daemon, Lampo et Mammon eurent la chance de ne subir aucun changement

**La plage III : les pastèques maudites**

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil – plus ou moins – les Vongola se rendirent à nouveau sur la plage pour 10h après avoir donné quelques conseils vestimentaires aux Primos. Enfin, surtout au Primo. (''Non Primo, tes gardiens ne peuvent pas mettre de mini-jupes, il n'y a qu'en Écosse que les hommes portent ça. Et non tu ne peux pas aller en Écosse, on doit aller au rendez-vous de Reborn !'')

Une fois parvenus à destination, ils découvrirent un lot de pastèques semblant bien fraiches ainsi qu'un Reborn rayonnant de sadisme. La seule nouveauté de cette scène était le fait que le tuteur tueur soit entouré de fruits, sa nature profonde s'apparentant plus à celle du carnivore. La Varia au grand complet se trouvait déjà à ces côtés.

Au complet ? Pas tout à fait.

- Ushishishi, il manque le boss et sa princesse, la Belle au Bois Dormant les aurait inspirés ?

- Bel-sempai, cessez de revisiter vos classiques Disney, vous avez passé l'âge. Entrez dans la réalité, ça vaudrait mieux pour vous otaku-sempaiiii...

- Ce n'est pas grave, je donnerai à votre équipe une pénalité pour cette absence. Je vais menacer Viper pour qu'il vous fasse avoir des hallucinations auditives lors du jeu de brise-pastèque. Répondit l'Arcobaleno du soleil. J'imagine que vous connaissez tous les règ... s'interrompit-il en croisant le regard vide de Giotto, Ugetsu et Lampo. Dame-Tsuna, explique leur.

- Euh... paniqua le petit parrain sous les regards interrogatifs de la première génération rétrécie - Daemon et Alaude séchant encore les épreuves - il suffit de désigner une personne, de lui bander les yeux, de la faire tourner sur elle-même et de lui crier des indications pour qu'elle arrive à briser la pastèque à l'aide du sabre en bois qu'on lui aura donné. L'équipe adverse à le droit de crier des fausses indications pour compliquer le jeu.

Reborn approuva la prestation de Tsuna d'un petit hochement de tête. _Pfiou, sauvé ! Pas de gage pour moi !_ songea le brun.

Une fois ces explications faites, ils décidèrent grâce au pierre – papier – ciseaux l'ordre de passage. La Varia pu commencer tandis que Reborn réglait son Leon-chronomètre, la victoire revenant au groupe le plus rapide. Bel décida que sa royale personne n'avait pas à crier comme un porc pour un paysan et s'empara du bandeau et du sabre.

Le jeu commença par un :

- DROIT DEVANT A L'EXTRÊME ! que le prince ignora superbement. Ushishishi, pour qui le prenaient donc ces paysans ? Tomber dans un piège aussi évident...

- Bel-sempai, j'aimerais que vous trébuchiez et tombiez dans un trou... indiqua Fran.

- Aaahh, je me souviens, de mon temps j'utilisais les pastèques comme masque de beauté ! Intervint Lussuria d'une voix chevrotante.

- Bossu ! S'affairait Levi autour d'un Reborn affalé à la Xanxus sur une chaise haute et profitant des talents d'éventeur du vieillard qui, décidément, ne voyait vraiment plus clair.

- Ce maillot de bain rayé est trèèèès moulant... Rien n'est laissé à l'imagination, bava Giotto d'un air rêveur en reluquant le derrière du prince.

- Ushi... s'étrangla Belphegor à l'entente de ce commentaire déplacé. DONNEZ MOI DES INDICATIONS BANDE DE GUEUX ! finit-il par hurler, exaspéré, et pour couvrir le fait qu'il s'était laissé déstabiliser aussi facilement.

C'est le moment que choisit Mammon - brillamment menacé par son collègue Arcobaleno - pour produire une illusion de la voix de Rasiel, ayant pour conséquence d'enrager plus que de raison son compatriote de la Varia. Le prince se mit à agiter dans tous les sens le sabre en proférant des insultes à son frère jumeau et finit par détruire le fruit par pure chance.

- 5 minutes, 26 secondes et 30 centièmes. Annonça Reborn. Les Vongola doivent faire mieux s'ils veulent gagner.

Le tueur à gages plaça une nouvelle pastèque sur le terrain tandis que l'équipe Vongola se concertait afin de déterminer qui serait envoyé en tant que participant. La Varia, sous les conseils capillaires vaseux de Lussuria – tels que ''Squ-chan devrait utiliser un shampooing au jus de pastèque.'' - se régalait du fruit en question, découpé par les soins de Bel.

- Bel-sempai, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes que capable de manger des panades que vous êtes obligé de nous faire subir la même chose, se plaignit Fran en lapant les restes de pastèque explosée.

Frustré, le prince lui balança quelques couteaux bien sentis dans le chapeau avant de se remettre à la recherche de son frère – il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion – en creusant un trou énorme dans le sable.

- Petit petit petit, viens voir ton frère, chantonna Belphegor qui semblait bon pour l'asile... encore plus que d'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, du côté Vongola, les discussions allaient bon train.

- EXTRÊME ! Je dois y aller à l'extrême !

- Haha, je pense que je devrais y aller, après tout c'est moi le sabreur. Argumenta Ugetsu.

- Muu, moi je ne veux pas y aller sinon je ne pourrais plus voir les fesses bien moulées de Tsu-chan, bouda Giotto passé en mode enfant gâté capricieux option pervers. Il fût bien entendu ignoré.

- Si si Giotto, c'est une très bonne idée que tu y ailles, après tout tu as ton hyper-intuition pour te guider !, rétorqua Lampo qui refusait d'être mis à la merci d'un prédateur les yeux bandés. Autant se balader avec une pancarte ''Violez-moi.''.

- Euh, je pense que choisir Ugetsu-san serait approprié, tenta timidement Tsuna en s'étonnant du calme de Lambo depuis son arrivée. Ce dernier tentait de se faire oublier en pointant de temps en temps sa tête de derrière l'épaule de son prédécesseur. Il n'avait assurément pas envie d'y aller, même pas la peine de lui proposer.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan – suite ~~~**

Kyôya courait sur la plage.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fuir mais ce cas-ci était une exception. Il souhaitait juste avoir la paix et mener sa loi sur la plage. Il était actuellement poursuivi par trois hurluberlus qui menaçaient sa santé mentale depuis qu'il s'était levé. Il se savait fort mais pas au point d'affronter simultanément Mukuro, Alaude et Daemon – même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, y compris sous la torture.

Alaude suivait son descendant dans le but d'éprouver ses nerfs – idée qui lui était venue la veille, lors de leur combat. Un étrange élan qui selon son expérience se rapprochait de l'affection paternelle lui était également venu et il souhaitait en savoir plus. Après tout il dirigeait une cellule de renseignement !

Daemon pour sa part souhaitait simplement se venger de l'affront qu'il avait reçu de ce petit jeunot la veille. On ne se moquait pas impunément du grand Daemon Spade sans en subir les conséquences. Le coup de tonfa qui avait percuté sa mâchoire lui faisait toujours mal, les illusionnistes n'étant pas habitués à l'affrontement physique.

Mukuro, enfin, poursuivait ses activités de stalker comme à son habitude. Et il souhaitait également récupérer la cassette de sa caméra que son Kyô-chan lui avait réquisitionné. Il y en avait pour cinq heures de film de Kyôya dans différentes activités quotidiennes dessus, il DEVAIT la reprendre à tout prix. Au moins il pouvait admirer les fesses de son alouette qui courait en compensation.

Le joyeux petit cortège arriva bientôt en vue d'un attroupement d'herbivores.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan – à suivre ~~~**

- HIIIIIIIII ! Hibari-san ! Mukuro ! Alaude-san ! Daemon-san ! s'époumona un certain petit brun en voyant arriver à toute vitesse sur leur groupe un quatuor de psychopathes.

Le préfet de discipline sortit ses tonfas et écrasa rageusement une pastèque – elle remplacerait les ananas. Il s'arrêta de courir - cela ne servait à rien de toute façon - et fit face à ses poursuivants. Mukuro freina en dérapage contrôlé, envoyant une vague de sable sur les gardiens de l'orage et s'approcha de Hibari avec un sourire pervers plaqué sur le visage.

- Kufufufu, tu dois mettre un bandeau pour jouer à ce jeu mon alouette ~

L'alouette en question lui jeta un regard noir en tentant de se débarrasser de Alaude qui le fixait inexpressivement depuis qu'il l'avait rattrapé.

Il envahissait son espace vital.

Daemon arriva à ce moment-là, complétement essoufflé et contempla le cadavre de la pastèque durant quelques secondes.

- Nufufufu, sale gosse, je parie que tu l'as explosée en pensant qu'il s'agissait de ma tête... Tu vas payer !

Mukuro s'empara alors de la main de Kyôya et se mit à courir en l'entrainant à sa suite, provoquant également le départ des deux ancêtres qui s'élancèrent à leurs trousses.

Si l'on se concentrait sur les impressions de Mukuro, ils donnaient définitivement l'image d'un couple de jeunes amoureux courant joyeusement sur la plage. Si l'on se concentrait sur les impressions de Kyôya ... enlèvement crapuleux.

Reborn rappela alors tout le monde à l'ordre.

- La Varia est déclarée vainqueur du brise-pastèque, les Vongolas ayant participé sans le bandeau et dérogeant de ce fait aux règles !

- Quoi ? Mais on n'a rien demandé à Hibari-san ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! Se plaignit Tsuna avant de recevoir un coquillage lancé par son tuteur qui décidément, n'aimait pas être interrompu durant ses discours.

L'arbitre tendit le morceau de papier contenant les chiffres tant désirés en direction de la Varia. Mammon tenta aussitôt de s'en emparer, il pourrait en tirer un bon prix, autant du côté de ses coéquipiers que du Decimo.

- VOOOIIII ! Touche pas à ça Mammon ! Hurla une voix bien familière dont le propriétaire parvint à arracher le bout de feuille des mains avides du bébé avant que ses yeux n'aient pu scanner ce qu'il y était écrit.

- Ushishishi, la princesse a reçu un baiser de son prince charmant pour se réveiller ? Se moqua Bel.

- VOI, ce déchet de boss a des allures de prince charmant pour toi ? Serait temps de couper ta frange ! rétorqua le nouveau venu, à savoir Squalo.

- Bel-sempai, je pourrais faire des illusions de vous avec des coiffures étranges pour que vous choisissiez celle qui vous va le mieux. Proposa aimablement Fran.

- Tu peux toujours courir le crapaud.

- Bel-sempai, si je suis un crapaud et vous un prince, il est de votre devoir de m'embrasser, vous aurez une apparence de batracien, ça vous ira mieux sempai. Ajouta l'illusionniste en levant le pouce.

- VOIII ! C'est pas bientôt fini vos disputes à coup de classiques Disney ? Vous allez nous faire quoi après ? La petite sirène ? S'énerva le squale.

- Ushishishi, la sirène aurait-elle envie de quitter son élément aquatique ? Tu as oublié de mettre des coquillages sur ta poitrine d'ailleurs.

- Squ-chan, je t'ai gardé de la pastèque ! Radota Lussuria alors que Squalo et Bel, concentrés sur leur empoignade, tombaient dans le trou creusé précédemment par le prince tandis que Fran tentait de les y ensevelir.

- 14 heure, plage Nord, à toute à l'heure pour la deuxième épreuve de la journée ! Lança Reborn en s'éclipsant, ne vérifiant même pas que tous l'avait bien entendu.

- Ha ha, elle est vraiment très énergique ta famille Tsunayoshi ! constata le premier gardien de la pluie.

- Ugetsu-chaaan, moi aussi je le suis ! déclara Giotto, prêt à enlever son short de plage.

Tsuna assomma son ancêtre à l'aide du sabre en bois.

**~~~ Chrome-chan et les enfants - suite ~~~**

Chrome se trouvait sur la plage Nord à 14h afin de participer avec les enfants ainsi que le reste de la Famiglia au concours de sculptures de sable qui s'y tenait. Elle s'écarta bien vite du groupe de son boss, souhaitant être tranquille dans son travail et sachant que si elle restait avec eux cela ne risquait pas d'arriver.

Un petit garçon non loin du lieu où elle s'était installée avait volé la pelle en plastique vert de son voisin.

- Dieu a dit dans ses Dix Commandements : tu ne voleras point ! Repends-toi maintenant et Dieu te pardonnera ! Déclama Knuckle sur le ton des envoyés spéciaux du royaume de Dieu - autrement dit, celui des moralisateurs.

- La ferme Knuckle, tu vois pas que personne en a rien à foutre des dix commandements !? s'énerva G qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre de voir le monde aussi grand.

- G ! Cesse de faire l'hérétique, il faut une majuscule à Dix et à Commandements ! Déclara l'autre.

- Comment tu peux savoir que je mets pas de majuscule à l'oral ? Crétin !

Les parents des deux enfants qui s'étaient fait réprimandés par Knuckle se retournèrent, choqués.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, ces enfants sont avec vous ? Demanda la mère à Chrome.

- Euh... Oui.

- C'est une honte ! Comment les avez-vous donc élevés ? Vous n'entendez pas la façon dont s'exprime celui avec ses cheveux rouge ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette couleur ? Une teinture ?

- Chrome-nee-chan, Chrome-nee-chan ! Appela Takeshi qui revenait du bord de l'eau avec Hayato; regarde ! J'ai fait un cœur de sable pour Hayato parce que c'est mon amoureux !

- C'est pas comme si j'étais content que tu m'aies fait ça d'abord, marmonna le petit argenté rougissant.

- Tsun... tsundere ! s'écria Chrome tandis qu'elle s'effondrait, le sang jaillissant en jet de ses narines.

- Honteux ! Conclut la mère en emportant au loin sa petite famille.

- Chrome-nee-chan, tu vas bien ?

- Hérétiiiiiiiiiique !

- Merde Knuckle, jamais tu la fermes ?!

**~~~ Chrome-chan et les enfants – à suivre ~~~**

Du côté du Juudaime, il avait été décidé qu'ils se répartiraient en groupes de deux pour plus de facilité pour le juge Reborn. Oui, parce qu'il faut savoir que ce dernier les a obligés à se mêler aux gens innocents participant au concours organisé par la ville portuaire de leur séjour. Sans raison valable autre que les emmerder étant donné qu'il ne leur laissait que deux heures et qu'il déciderait seul du gagnant.

Tsuna se retrouva coincé avec Giotto qui voulait absolument sculpter quelque chose d'érotique. De préférence les fesses de son descendant.

- Allez Tsu-chaaan ~ je dois tâter tes formes avant de pouvoir me lancer ~

- Nooon ! Nous ferons euh... un coquillage ! Parce que nous sommes les Vongola ! Affirma le brun, fier de sa trouvaille.

- Pff... répondit Giotto, pas convaincu.

Le Decimo débuta la confection de son coquillage géant quand il entendit une voix dans sa tête.

''Planète Ranking j'écoute, quelle est votre requête ?''

- He ? S'interrogea à haute voix Tsuna qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

- De si jolies formes... se lamentait le blond en traçant des formes étranges dans le sable.

''Formes... Formes... Mensurations de Sasagawa Kyôko : 8...''

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla le Decimo dans l'espoir de ne rien entendre.

- Tsu-chan, s'alarma son ancêtre, un crabe t'a pincé les fesses ?

''Fesses... Classement des personnes qui en veulent aux fesses de Sawada Tsunayoshi : 1er, Vongola Primo Giotto; 2eme, l'Arcobaleno Reborn; 3eme, Cozato Enma; 4eme, Byakuran; 5eme, Miura Haru; 6eme,...''

- STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! STOP STOP STOP !

''1257eme, le crabe derrière vous; 1258eme, Sasagawa Kyôko.''

- Pourquoi moi ? Pleurnicha Tsuna, effondré sur son pâté de sable avant de se faire pincer les fesses par un crustacé.

- HIIIII, c'est ça que ça voulait dire ?!

- Dame-Tsuna, on dirait que tu es le seul à avoir développé les effets secondaires de la balle de compréhension universelle, tu captes la Planète Ranking. constata Reborn qui semblait avoir surgi de nulle part pour profiter du spectacle de son étudiant dans les situations les plus ridicules qu'ils soient. Comme à son habitude. Seulement la connexion n'est pas optimale d'après ce que je peux voir. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent mais ne t'en fais pas, à notre retour Fuuta t'aidera à capter correctement et quand tu le veux, ça t'évitera d'entendre des choses que tu ne veux pas connaître.

- Non, ça n'est pas temporaire ? Reborn !

- Qui sait...

Un peu plus loin, un autre drame était en train de se produire...

- VOOIII, connard de boss ! Tu peux pas faire équipe avec ce déchet de Levi juste pour qu'il te construise un trône en sable sur lequel tu pourras poser ton cul !

- Où est le problème déchet ? On a une sculpture à présenter au moins. Pas comme toi qui a décidé d'aller pêcher.

- VOOIII, je te permets pas de critiquer mes passe-temps !

D'autres encore utilisaient ce concours pour régler leurs disputes de couple, sans beaucoup de succès.

- Ushishishi, j'ai sculpté une grenouille juste pour avoir le bonheur de la piétiner.

- Bel-sempai, moi je piétine la couronne en sable que j'ai faite... répliqua un Fran grinçant des dents.

- Sale petite grenouille, tu vas déguster ! S'offusqua le génie de la Varia qui sortit des couteaux de son maillot de bain, malheureusement pas assez grand pour en transporter autant que d'habitude.

Peu de sculptures pourraient être présentées au juge si les choses ne s'amélioraient pas très vite.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan - suite ~~~**

Du haut de son perchoir, Hibari Kyôya scrutait la plage à l'aide de jumelles. Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait AB-SO-LU-MENT pas.

La disciple de l'ananas, elle avait osé le représenter en compagnie de sa Némésis dans une pose qui ressemblait fortement à celle des couples d'herbivores stupides dans les shôjôs.

Non il n'en lisait pas, c'est de la culture générale.

Il allait la mordre à mort.

- Kufufu, ma petite Chrome-chan a tout à fait saisi l'essence même de notre couple ~ retentit soudain une voix mielleuse dans son oreille.

Tout compte fait, il la mordrait à mort plus tard.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan – à suivre ~~~**

Après les deux heures réglementaires, Reborn décida de désigner un vainqueur parmi les participants en manque d'indices pour retrouver leur époque.

- Je vous présente ''Jésus marchant sur les flots''! Déclara Knuckle... juste avant qu'une vague ne vienne faucher son œuvre. WOUUUAAAAHHH, JESUS-SAMA !

- C'est que du sable, débile ! répliqua G en le bombardant de boules de sable.

- Ne Haya-chan, Chrome-nee-chan, regardez ! J'ai fait un cœur encore plus grand !

- C'est très bien Takeshi-kun. Le félicita la gardienne de la brume, à peine remise de l'hémorragie que sa sculpture ''Mukuro-sama embrassant délicatement son amour d'alouette'' lui avait procuré.

- Ooooh, Primo, tu as l'œil, tu as parfaitement cerné ce qu'il y avait dans mon pantalon sans jamais l'avoir vu. Ce pénis de sable est magnifique. Constata Reborn, tout à son rôle de juge.

- Ce n'est pas un pénis, il s'agit du Neo armstrong cyclone jet armstrong cannon (*) ! s'écria Giotto en brassant inutilement l'air de ses bras.

- HIIIII, Giotto-san ! On ne fait pas ce genre de choses dans un lieu public ! Il y a des enfants ici ! cria Tsuna, se dépêchant de couvrir les yeux de Hayato et Takeshi. On ne voulait pas en faire de mini-Giotto n'est-ce pas ? Quoique à bien y réfléchir, Chrome n'était pas vraiment le meilleur choix non plus mais ça, le petit brun n'en savait encore rien. Un jour peut-être...

- Je décerne le premier prix à Primo ! Retenez que la flatterie a souvent du bon. Décida le tuteur démoniaque.

- Reborn, pourquoi ? se désola Tsuna, jamais il ne savait ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir l'approbation de son professeur. Réaliser une sculpture rappelant les Vongola lui avait pourtant semblé être la meilleure des solutions, c'est habituellement son manque de considération pour sa Famiglia qui fâchait l'ancien bébé !

L'instigateur de toute cette mascarade leur indiqua alors le prochain lieu de rendez-vous, coupant court à toutes protestations :

Ce soir, minuit, au pied de la falaise des estropiés...

**à suivre... dans le prochain chapitre !  
**

(*) : parodie de Gintama, sauf qu'ils les fabriquent dans de la neige dans cette série ^^


	13. La plage IV

Pairings : Tsuna/Lambo, Knuckle/Mukuro, Ryôhei/Reborn et Xanxus/Fran... Non, en fait les mêmes que précédemment, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Rappel : Chrome, Lambo, Reborn, Bel, Fran, Xanxus, Squalo sont TYL

Lussuria et Levi ont 50 ans de plus

Hayato et Takeshi ont 5 ans, G et Knuckle n'ont cet âge-là qu'en apparence, leur esprit est celui d'un adulte

Tsuna, Ryôhei, Mukuro, Hibari, Giotto, Ugetsu, Alaude, Daemon, Lampo et Mammon eurent la chance de ne subir aucun changement

**La plage IV : il serait temps d'arrêter le massacre**

La falaise des estropiés.

La légende raconte que cinquante-six personnes se sont suicidées en sautant d'ici. Il paraît que, si l'on tend l'oreille, le vent apporte les murmures de détresse des rescapés qui ont souffert durant des heures avant de finalement succomber à leurs blessures. Seize d'entre eux ne sont jamais revenu de l'au-delà...

- Parce que les autres oui ?! Et puis Reborn, pourquoi tu racontes ça ? glapit Tsuna, terrifié. Giotto lui avait bien proposé de venir se réfugier dans ses bras mais il l'avait ignoré tout aussi bravement que Lampo... qui s'appliquait à cramponner de toutes ses forces le bras de Lambo qui lui même tenait fermement celui de Tsuna. Aaahhh, voilà donc la raison pour laquelle il ne sentait plus son bras gauche depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est pour vous mettre en condition pour la prochaine épreuve... Le but de ce soir est de traverser cette véritable maison hantée jusqu'à atteindre la salle la plus éloignée, le tout SANS crier une seule fois. Le premier arrivé emporte la victoire. Voyagez en solo, duo, threesome, tout ce que vous voulez. Sur ce, gentlemen, bonne chance !

- THREESOME ! clama Giotto en attrapant Xanxus et Squalo par les fesses.

- VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! hurla de surprise le squale.

- Déchet... aujourd'hui est le jour de ta mort, annonça le chef Varia d'une voix glaciale en chargeant ses X-guns de sa flamme de la colère.

- Squalo et Primo sont éliminés. Les coupa la voix de Reborn sortant d'un baffle situé en haut d'un arbre. Ils doivent se rendre sur le banc des éliminés jusqu'à ce qu'un vainqueur soit désigné. Vous serez toujours avertis de cette manière à chaque élimination, histoire d'ajouter un peu de pression supplémentaire.

Réalisant qu'ils venaient effectivement de briser les règles en criant, les deux fautifs se rendirent à contrecœur sur le fameux banc. Xanxus s'auto-élimina en les suivant, il ne tenait pas à laisser son déchet à ce pervers. Tsuna soupira de soulagement : ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés que déjà trois dangereux individus avaient été mis hors-circuit.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan - suite ~~~**

Une énième toile d'araignée tenta de l'asphyxier.

Pourquoi était-il dans cette maison soit-disant hantée encore ? Ah oui, pour semer les trois débiles dans les catacombes. Il avait réussi à un moment à s'en débarrasser sur la plage mais ceux-ci l'avait retrouvé alors qu'il était en chemin pour mordre la profanatrice de son image à mort.

Mauvais plan.

Très mauvais plan.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan – à suivre ~~~**

Tsuna faillit crier mais se retint de justesse. Quelque chose venait de lui frôler la jambe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Hasarda-t-il.

''Planète Ranking j'écoute. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Réponse la plus probable selon nos classements concernant le Vongola Juudaime dans une maison hantée : il s'agit d'un ligre nommé Bester.''

- H... non, pas crier, pas crier... ce fou de Xanxus a dû l'envoyer afin de participer et gagner à sa place.

Un ronronnement sonore retentit soudain.

''Ronronnement... classement des raisons pour lesquelles un ronronnement est produit chez un félin : 1ere, sentiment de bien-être; 2eme, il s'amuse; 3eme, il a trouvé une proie.''

- C... ce n'était pas rassurant... du tout !

...

Dans un autre coin de la maison hantée...

- JE N'AI PAS PEUR A L'EXTRÊME ! hurla Ryôhei à la tête d'un zombie qui tentait de lui bloquer l'accès à des escaliers menant à l'étage.

- Le concurrent Sasagawa Ryôhei est éliminé. Retentit dans tout le bâtiment la voix de Reborn.

...

-Rrrrzzzzzzzzz...

-Rrrrrrrrr... pshiiiiiit... rrrrrrr...

Lussuria et Levi s'étaient endormis en plein milieu du hall, leurs organismes de petits vieux ne supportant plus de rester éveillés aussi tardivement. Dommage, ils auraient pourtant fait de bons concurrents puisqu'ils n'auraient pas vu ni entendu toutes les choses effrayantes circulant dans cette maison.

**~~~ Sur le banc des éliminés - interlude ~~~**

**- **J'AI ÉTÉ ÉLIMINÉ A L'EXTRÊME !

- Ferme-la déchet.

- Oui oui mon petit Alo, tu pourras le manger si il approche trop... susurra Squalo à son requin de pluie, lui caressant les flancs en désignant l'ennemi (Giotto).

- L'ambiance est pourrie à l'extrême !

- Faisons un foursome pour y remédier !

- Ta gueule déchet.

**~~~ Sur le banc des éliminés – à suivre ~~~**

- Ushishishi.

- Bel-sempai, vous avez beau avoir un sale rire, je doute qu'il effraye les fantômes.

Belphegor, pris d'une frénésie perverse subite, empoigna sa grenouille et la plaqua contre le mur de la première pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés.

- Amusons-nous la grenouille, dit-il en glissant vicieusement sa main sous le t-shirt de Fran.

- Excusez-moi, les interrompit une voix féminine, vous pourriez me prêter un peu d'attention ? Je suis censée vous faire crier; ou du moins vous faire courir de peur. Tremblez un petit peu s'il vous plaît ! Implora une jeune femme transparente qui flottait à environ cinq centimètres du sol.

- Dis donc le fantôme, tu vois pas qu'on est occupés ? Repasse plus tard. Grogna le prince, dérangé dans ses activités nocturnes.

- O... oui... répondit le spectre avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

**~~~ Sur le banc des éliminés - suite ~~~**

- Toi t'as crié déchet ? Demanda un Xanxus interloqué au nouveau venu.

- C'est arrivé. Répondit laconiquement Fran en rougissant légèrement.

- Mes sens de pervers m'indiquent que tu viens de t'atteler à des activités sexuelles ! Lança Giotto d'un air connaisseur.

Xanxus, Squalo et Ryôhei fixèrent Fran bizarrement. Franchement, quel endroit pour faire ce genre de choses !

**~~~ Sur le banc des éliminés - à suivre ~~~**

Lampo et Lambo, morts de peur, se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre tout en essayant de faire passer leur partenaire devant. C'est bien connu pour quiconque à déjà vu un film d'horreur tourné à la va-vite sans beaucoup de moyens : celui qui passe devant est toujours tué en passant une porte... mais bon, le dernier est enlevé par une sale bête cachée au plafond, son sort n'est pas vraiment plus enviable.

- Tu es le plus âgé, passe devant ! Geignit Lambo.

- Non, vas-y toi ! Rétorqua Lampo.

- On n'a qu'à crier pour se faire éliminer, comme ça on ne sera plus coincés ici. Proposa Lambo.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver près de ce gars flippant aux cicatrices qui ressortent !

- Bon, ben alors passe devant.

''...j'aimerais tant posséder ton corps...'' retentit une voix désincarnée provenant des murs.

Ils sursautèrent, leur jauge de stress ayant progressé d'un fameux bond.

''...à mort...''

Un fantôme psychopathe se terrait dans la pièce, en voulant à leur vie.

''...c'est toi qui va mourir...''

- Tu... tu as entendu Lampo ? Tu vas mourir ! Tenta de se rassurer Lambo.

- N... non, c... c'est de toi qu'il parle !

''...ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin...''

- RESTE ICI ! SINON IL VA ME TUER ! Hurlèrent-ils en cœur.

- Les concurrents Lampo et Lambo sont éliminés. Informa la voix désormais bien connue du commentateur.

**~~~ Sur le banc des accusés, euh pardon, des éliminés - suite ~~~**

- Le boss s'empare de la balle de match, il se dirige vers le but. Le joueur Giotto tente de s'interposer. Va-t-il réussir ? Non, il est intercepté par le joueur Alo et commence à se noyer dans la zone de pluie du gardien. Le joueur Ryôhei essaye de récupérer son coéquipier, mais ne semble pas intéressé par la balle... commenta un Fran qui avait l'air de s'amuser pour une fois.

- VOOOOIIII ! C'est moi la balle ? hurla Squalo qui venait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Xanxus qui l'avait entrainé dans un baiser passionné.

Lambo et Lampo laissèrent leurs regards se croiser. Ils auraient mieux fait de rester à l'intérieur tout compte fait.

**~~~ Sur le banc des éliminés – à suivre ~~~**

Tsuna, toujours suivi de Bester qui continuait de ronronner, entra dans un nouveau couloir. Cette maison n'avait donc pas de fin ?

...toc...toc...toc...

- Qui est-là ? Arrêtez de me faire peur ! Paniqua Tsuna.

''Planète Ranking j'écoute. Peur. La plus grande peur de la dixième génération Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi : perdre sa virginité. Gokudera Hayato : perdre de la valeur aux yeux du Juudaime. Yamamoto Takeshi : décevoir son père. Sasagawa Ryôhei : se retrouver obligé d'épouser Lussuria à l'extrême. Hibari Kyôya : que l'on découvre qu'il devient complètement gâteux en présence de petits animaux. Rokudô Mukuro : se retrouver à nouveau tout seul. Lambo Bovino : que les raisins soient anéantis par les extraterrestres. Chrome Dokuro : que Mukuro-sama devienne hétéro.''

- Et moi qui pensait que Reborn était ma plus grande peur... se dit Tsuna en essayant désespérément d'oublier ce qu'il avait entendu.

...toc...toc...toc...merde...

Le Decimo se retourna vivement, ayant identifié la source du bruit. Il se rendit compte que Mammon se trouvait derrière lui, tapotant les murs à l'aide d'un marteau en divers endroits. Il essayait sans doute de trouver des coffre-forts cachés dans les parois.

Dire qu'il avait pensé être poursuivi par un fantôme, quel idiot ! Hahah... c'est bien une femme blanchâtre qui vient de traverser ce mur ?

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan - suite ~~~**

Mukuro était parvenu à rattraper le préfet dans le labyrinthe des catacombes, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

- Kufufufu, j'aimerais tant posséder ton corps Kyô-chan ~

- Je vais te mordre à mort pervers. Menaça le brun.

- C'est toi qui va mourir pour m'avoir ridiculisé gamin ! Lança Daemon Spade qui venait de sortir d'un mur d'ossements. Pas qu'il se cachait, non. En réalité il s'était perdu et avait défoncé le mur pour rejoindre les voix salvatrices.

- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin Daemon Spade. C'est ma proie ! Intervint Alaude qui était surgi d'un passage secret dissimulé dans le sol.

Hibari avait la désagréable impression de s'être retrouvé propulsé dans le rôle d'une héroïne cruche de shôjô poursuivie par un bon nombre de prétendants tous plus débiles les uns que les autres.

Pas qu'il en lisait.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan – à suivre ~~~**

Tsuna arriva dans un couloir fléché. Peut-être que l'arrivée était derrière cette porte qu'il apercevait là-bas tout au fond ? Il trébucha sur Bester qui était passé devant lui et atterrit sur Ugetsu qui se trouvait par terre car il venait de tomber d'un trou du plancher de l'étage supérieur.

- Ugetsu-san ! S'exclama Tsuna, fou de joie d'avoir trouvé un allié.

- Tsunayoshi ! Quelle heureuse coïncidence ! Que fait-tu donc affalé sur moi ? Ton côté Giotto s'est éveillé ? Je n'accepterai ce genre d'avances que de G-dono tu sais ? Quand il aura retrouvé sa forme adulte bien entendu.

- Mais non, j'ai juste trébuché ! Pourquoi est-ce que tous les Primos sont débiles ? râla le parrain en formation.

Le gardien de la pluie rigola et l'aida à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la porte.

- Dis Ugetsu-san, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé depuis ton entrée dans cette maison ?

- Ha ha ha, en fait je suis tombé sur ton ami à la frange blonde qui s'amusait à torturer un mort-vivant...

- C'est pas mon ami... trembla le Decimo.

- Graouh ! Approuva Bester.

- Tu as parfaitement raison petit chat ! Lança joyeusement Ugetsu.

- C'est pas un chat...

- Ensuite j'ai pratiqué un exorcisme sur ma propre personne afin de repousser les esprits mauvais présents dans cette demeure.

- Pourquoi vous l'avez pas fait dés le départ en le proposant à tout le monde ? s'énerva Tsuna.

Ugetsu ne l'écoutait pas, occupé à caresser Bester qui ronronnait de plaisir. Une fois parvenus à la porte, Tsuna passa vite devant le ligre de Xanxus afin que la victoire soit attribuée à l'équipe Vongola et non pas à l'équipe Varia.

Connaissant Reborn, ce dernier se ferait un plaisir de compter l'animal comme un représentant de la Varia pour l'ennuyer.

Il ouvrit la porte, tremblant d'appréhension, pour tomber sur...

Chrome, confortablement emmitouflée dans une couette avec Takeshi et Hayato endormis sur les genoux, lisait un ouvrage intitulé ''L'uccello e il frutto''; le tout accompagné d'un dictionnaire japonais/italien.

- Bossu ! Vous êtes enfin arrivés ? Dit-elle en levant les yeux de son livre.

Ugetsu se précipita vers G et Knuckle et les serra dans ses bras tout en racontant son expérience dans la maison et leur demandant s'ils n'avaient pas eu peur.

- Chrome ! Comment as-tu réussi à parvenir ici si vite ? Avec les enfants en plus ? Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto n'ont pas eu peur ?

- Non, nous sommes passés par la porte de derrière alors nous sommes directement entrés dans cette pièce.

- C... Chrome... je ne te savais pas aussi machiavélique...

- Les gagnants sont les Vongolas sur une victoire de Chrome Dokuro. Résonna la voix de Reborn, apparu aux côtés de Tsuna, pour informer les participants de la fin du jeu.

- Reborn ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas tout cessé dés l'instant où Chrome est entrée dans la pièce ?

- C'était bien plus amusant comme ça dame-Tsuna.

**~~~ Sur le banc des éliminés – suite ~~~**

Bester sauta joyeusement sur son maître récemment retrouvé et entreprit de lui laver le visage à grands renforts de langue.

- Bester ! Grogna son propriétaire. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sympathiser avec l'ennemi et de te faire prendre de vitesse ?

- Graouh ! conclut le ligre.

**~~~ Sur le banc des éliminés – fin ~~~**

Toc...toc...tic...

- Tic ? s'étonna Mammon. Ce n'est pas ce bruit là que les endroits vides renvoient normalement.

BOUM ! lui répondit le mur en l'expédiant à travers le couloir.

**à suivre... dans le prochain chapitre !  
**


	14. La plage V

Pairings : grande orgie, Giotto x All, rating M pour ce chapitre...

Désolées, c'est faux en fait. Comme d'habitude, pleins de sous-entendus vaseux ^.^'

Et voici la fin de ce petit arc ! En espérant qu'il vous aie plu !

Rappel : Chrome, Lambo, Reborn, Bel, Fran, Xanxus, Squalo sont TYL

Lussuria et Levi ont 50 ans de plus

Hayato et Takeshi ont 5 ans, G et Knuckle n'ont cet âge-là qu'en apparence, leur esprit est celui d'un adulte

Tsuna, Ryôhei, Mukuro, Hibari, Giotto, Ugetsu, Alaude, Daemon, Lampo et Mammon eurent la chance de ne subir aucun changement

**La plage V : l'acte final**

Le lendemain, jour de la dernière épreuve, Reborn attendait les membres de la Famiglia - qui n'avait eu droit qu'à quelques heures de sommeil; Tsuna encore moins que les autres pour cause d'ancêtre blond -; les attendait donc, au port de la petite ville. Au menu du jour : course de hors-bord par équipes de deux. Un conducteur et un passager qui a le droit de lancer toutes sortes d'attaques sur les autres concurrents. La ligne d'arrivée était située à dix kilomètres de là, dans le port de la ville voisine.

Ils se répartirent bien vite en équipes. Les Vongolas n'avaient pas beaucoup de choix étant donné que Giotto, Ugetsu et Lampo n'avaient jamais vu un tel véhicule, Tsuna, Ryôhei et Lambo se voyaient obligés de conduire sans permis. De toute façon ils ne possédaient pas leur armes alors aucune chance qu'ils puissent répliquer.

Les duos se composaient comme suit, le premier étant le conducteur et le second l'attaquant : Tsuna et Giotto, Ryôhei et Ugetsu, Lambo et Lampo, Squalo et Xanxus, Fran et Bel et exceptionnellement un trio, Mammon aidant Lussuria à conduire tandis que Levi s'occupait des assauts à l'encontre des autres bateaux.

Ils donnèrent la liste des répartitions à Reborn, qui commenta sarcastiquement :

- Hum. Les soumis mènent la barque à ce que je vois !

- VOOIII, je ne suis pas un soumis ! protesta le second de la Varia.

- Si tu n'es pas un soumis qu'est-ce tu fous dans mon lit déchet ?

- Yare yare, moi qui ne suis même pas gay, se lamenta l'un des rares hétéros de l'assemblée. Pourquoi le mettait-on dans le même sac que ces gens débridés incapable de porter leur pantalons ailleurs qu'à leur chevilles ?

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan - suite ~~~**

Kyôya était tranquillement en train de se battre contre Alaude pendant que Daemon et Mukuro se lançaient des illusions toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres lorsqu'ils furent interrompus.

- On ne bouge plus, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour désordre sur la voie publique ! Lança courageusement un policier en pointant un revolver dans leur direction, accompagné d'une vingtaine de collègues faisant pareil.

Ils cessèrent leurs conflits internes et dévisagèrent froidement les représentants de l'ordre dans l'exercice de leur fonctions.

- On ne met pas la police sous arrêt. Statua Alaude.

- Mais... nous sommes la pol...

- JE suis la police ! enfonça le français blond, resplendissant de menaces de mort à quiconque le contredirait.

- Bon les rigolos, vos querelles familiales agrémentées de crises de schizophrénie pourraient bien vous mener en prison . Vous êtes accusés de la disparition d'un sauveteur, de coups en blessures en tout genre, d'hémorragies externes multiples sur quantités de jeunes femmes, de harcèlement sexuel et d'exhibitionnisme. Vous risquez de vous retrouvez à l'ombre pour longtemps si vous persévérez à refuser de lâcher vos armes et de vous rendre ! Discourra un policier un peu plus courageux que les autres.

Mukuro, ayant eu son quota de prison pour le restant de ses jours, lança les hostilités en se ruant sur les flics. Son trident ayant été mangé par un siège, il dû se contenter de ses pieds et de ses poings pour se défendre. Les trois autres s'élancèrent aussitôt à sa suite dans le combat – hors de question qu'ils restent en arrière !

Un jeune ananas ne les dépassera jamais, foi de Hibari Kyôya/Alaude/Daemon Spade !

Ils laissèrent les fous (représentants de l'ordre) qui avaient osé leur tenir tête à moitié morts, laissant à Reborn la joie de couvrir leurs méfaits et partirent vers de nouvelles aventures rocambolesques et sanglantes vers d'autres cieux.

**~~~ Les loisirs de Kyô-chan - fin ~~~**

Le hors-bord de l'équipe Lussuria/Mammon/Levi se prit dans un iceberg créé par Giotto pour ralentir les concurrents.

- Freine Lussuria ! Hurla Mammon, paniqué. NON ! Ça c'est l'accélérateur ! A gauche, gaaauuuuche !

- Super Levi Volta !

Levi venait de produire une de ses attaques électriques sans raison et celle-ci toucha par mégarde ses coéquipiers, les mettant définitivement hors-jeu. Il avait de plus grillé les moteurs. Le courant avait également atteint Lambo et Lampo, mais ceux-ci étant protégés par leur ''Electric Cuoio'', ils ne sentirent rien du tout et les dépassèrent en leur faisant des grimaces, tirer la langue à des adversaires immobilisés entrant dans la catégories des activités mafieuses pas trop dangereuses.

Avant de se ramasser une flamme de tempête du prince qui réduisit leur bateau à néant, les laissant patauger dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à rejoindre le quai.

L'île était à huit kilomètres et déjà deux équipes avaient été éliminées, sans grande surprise néanmoins – c'était celles qui avaient le moins de chance de gagner depuis le départ.

Tsuna s'aidant de son hyper-intuition, il évita tant bien que mal quelques récifs et autres bombes sous-marines qui ornaient le parcours. _Mais qu'avait donc Reborn avec les explosifs ces derniers temps ? C'était pire que d'habitude !_ Il était cependant bien loin de l'équipe de tête, composée de Xanxus et de Squalo. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient l'habitude : durant leur dernière mission, Squalo s'était occupé de conduire un hélicoptère tandis que Xanxus mitraillait au lance-roquette des adversaires bien suicidaires. Et le même schéma s'était déjà produit avec bon nombre d'autres véhicules – tels une montgolfière, un bus, une voiture ou encore un tandem pour ne citer que quelques exemples.

L'équipe du prince et de la grenouille s'était engagée dans un coude à coude avec l'équipe formée par le boxeur et le flûtiste. Ugetsu s'affairait à envoyer des mini-tsunamis sur l'adversaire à l'aide de ses sabres et de sa flamme de la pluie. De son côté, Fran maintenait avec beaucoup de difficulté leur embarcation à flot. Hého, son permis voiture il ne l'avait pas depuis si longtemps, il ne fallait donc pas en attendre trop de lui sur un bateau !

- Bel-sempai, arrêtez de vous cramponner au bord et ripostez. ronchonna le conducteur qui en avait marre d'être le seul à travailler.

- Ushishi, j'ai le mal de mer, se plaignit Bel dont le teint ressemblait de plus en plus à celui d'une grenouille.

- Vous ne servez vraiment à rien crétin de sempai.

- EXTRÊME ! Je vais virer Asari, il y a un récif droit devant à L'EXTRÊME !

Ryôhei tourna alors de toutes ses forces, détruisant malencontreusement dans la manœuvre le volant et leur embarcation heurta celle des Varia qui les talonnait à leur droite, la coupant en deux. Les hors-bord commencèrent immédiatement à couler. Fran attacha Bel au bastingage à l'aide d'une corde de plongée.

- Ushishishi, qu'est-ce tu fiches la grenouille ? Articula le malade en réprimant un haut le cœur.

- Un capitaine ne quitte jamais son navire Bel-sempai. Tenez, un sachet, je n'ai pas envie de nager dans votre vomi inutile-sempai.

Sur ces belles paroles, ils se firent tous les quatre éliminer.

Pour l'affrontement final opposant les têtes de la Varia aux boss des Vongola, il restait cinq kilomètres à parcourir.

Xanxus s'aidait maintenant de ses X-guns pour augmenter la vitesse de leur bateau - il n'avait plus besoin de noyer leurs poursuivants sous le feu de sa colère -; distançant leurs derniers adversaires.

- Tsuna-chaaaan ! Je vais utiliser mes flammes pour nous propulser aussi ! Annonça un Giotto enflammé. Quelle idée de génie ce beau gosse aux cicatrices avait eue !

- HIIIIIEEE ! Giotto-san, je ne suis qu'un débutant en conduite, c'est pas une bonne idée ! protesta Tsuna.

Le blond ne l'écouta pas et mit sa magnifique idée (copiée) en application, résultant à une perte de contrôle instantanée de l'engin pour Tsuna. La formidable accélération les fit dépasser la Varia sur la courte distance de deux mètres avant qu'ils ne s'échouent lamentablement sur la côte, ayant loupé l'entrée du port.

Le hors-bord produisit une magnifique explosion qui envoya les deux Vongolas dire bonjour aux oiseaux dans le ciel.

Squalo se gara d'une main de maître à l'embarcadère Vongola.

Quelle belle bande d'amateurs.

Il avait connu bien pire à Venise.

**~~~ Chrome-chan et les enfants - suite ~~~**

Chrome avait payé des glaces à Takeshi, Hayato et Knuckle qui considérait que, ayant un corps d'enfant, il pouvait bien agir comme tel. G avait décliné son offre et réclamé une cigarette, ce qu'elle avait bien entendu refusé. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être à nouveau agressée par des passants qui pensaient qu'elle était incapable d'élever ses enfants correctement.

Parce que leur apprendre la tolérance ce n'est pas bien ça peut-être ?

- Takeshi-kun, tu voudrais bien t'occuper de lécher la joue de Hayato-kun s'il te plait ? Il a de la glace qui coule et je n'ai pas de serviette pour l'essuyer... inventa la jeune femme pour obtenir du fan-service gratuit.

Tandis que Takeshi s'appliquait à faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé – après tout on lui avait appris à ne pas désobéir – Knuckle s'affairait à essayer de remettre leur gardienne sur le droit chemin, sans succès. Celle-ci était bien trop occupée à s'éponger le nez à l'aide des serviettes servies par le marchand de glaces.

- Chrome-chan ? Demanda un jeune homme d'une voix hésitante en s'approchant du petit groupe.

- Oui ?

Chrome reconnu immédiatement l'individu et s'excusa auprès des mini-mafieux.

- G-san, Knuckle-san, pouvez-vous surveiller Takeshi-kun et Hayato-kun pendant que je m'occupe d'une affaire urgente ?

Voyant son air sérieux, ils acquiescèrent. La borgne s'éloigna avec l'homme aux cheveux blancs que G et Knuckle avaient la vague impression de connaitre sans parvenir à remettre un doigt sur les circonstances de leur rencontre.

- Alors Byakuran-san, le vol de sous-vêtement a-t-il été un succès ? Les garçons ne m'ont rien dit à ce propos et n'en ont pas parlé devant moi.

- Tout à fait ! Répondit joyeusement le voleur de caleçons, alias le chef des Millefiore, détenteur de l'anneau Mare, l'ennemi suprême du futur, l'accro aux marshmallows, le pervers albinos, et tout ce que vous voulez d'autre... Comme promis, la moitié des sous-vêtements te reviennent pour m'avoir communiqué leur lieu de villégiature ! L'autre moitié est déjà en sécurité dans l'un de mes coffre-forts.

Il lui tendit un sac rempli de la marchandise qu'elle s'empressa de cacher derrière une illusion. Après avoir remercié son fournisseur, Chrome décida d'emmener les petits voir la course de hors-bord. Elle pourrait plus facilement fantasmer si les quatre enfants étaient occupés à regarder les cascades qui ne manqueraient pas de pleuvoir durant cette épreuve.

Elle pris bien soin de demander à Takeshi d'étaler de la crème solaire sur Hayato auparavant... G et Knuckle ne se laissèrent pas faire, dommage.

**~~~ Chrome-chan et les enfants - fin ~~~**

Les vainqueurs de la course de hors-bord étant la Varia, le score final était de deux à trois en faveur des Vongola. Malheureusement, cela ne les aidait pas car ils n'avaient de toute façon pas tous les chiffres nécessaires pour composer le numéro de Talbot. Peut-être qu'en ayant gagné plus d'épreuves, ils avaient le droit de récupérer tous les morceaux de papier ?

Reborn leur ordonna de trouver un arrangement pour les mettre en commun, réduisant à néant les efforts qu'ils avaient fournis dans les épreuves précédentes. S'ils devaient coopérer afin de trouver ce fichu numéro, à quoi bon les avoir poussé à s'affronter ?

- Bien, lorsque vous aurez conclu un accord, vous devrez mettre les chiffres dans le bon ordre pour composer le numéro. Les possibilités sont énormes, bon courage !

- REBORN ! Tu as fait toutes ces épreuves pour nous emmerder ? C'est impossible qu'on puisse le retrouver ! hurla Tsuna, désespéré.

- Vous vous retrouverez dans l'obligation d'héberger les Primos un petit temps dans ce cas... Mais je veux bien t'accorder une faveur et renvoyer à leur époque tes gardiens et la Varia ~ Ils feraient trop de dégâts et empêcheraient la mama de cuisiner en toute tranquilité.

- Cesse de penser à ton estomac ! Et dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas sur les Primos aussi ?! se lamenta le Decimo, il allait être obligé d'héberger deux pervers dans sa chambre, de plus il s'agissait du top deux des personnes qui en voulaient à ses fesses et il n'avait rien pour se défendre... Ses armes se trouvant quatre-cents ans dans le passé en Italie.

- HIIIII, et comment je vais expliquer à ma mère le fait que Reborn a autant vieilli ? Et le fait qu'un étranger bizarre doit dormir chez moi ?

**Fin de l'arc de la plage ! **

**bonus où l'on apprend comment Giotto en est arrivé au stade de hentai-Giotto à venir...  
**

**bien sûr que vous voulez le savoir ne ? ^^  
**


	15. La plage - Bonus

**La plage : bonus temporel**

**Ou que se passe-t-il du côté des autres voyageurs du temps ?**

Rappel : Hayato et Takeshi ont 15 ans et se retrouvent 10 ans dans le passé.

Lambo et Chrome ont respectivement 5 et 14 ans et sont 10 ans dans le futur.

Xanxus, Squalo et Bel sont également 10 ans dans le futur.

Lussuria et Levi sont propulsés 50 ans dans leur futur.

Les Primos sont remplacés par les Vongola Gear des Decimo.

Le corps adulte de G et Knuckle se trouve à l'époque de leurs 5 ans.

HhH

Hayato courrait. Il était poursuivi par une armée de majordomes et bonnes en tout genre qui pensaient qu'il était un criminel venu enlever le jeune maitre – à savoir lui-même dix ans plus tôt.

ффф

Takeshi aperçu une balle arriver dans sa direction à une vitesse dangereuse. Mettant ses réflexes acquis grâce au baseball à l'œuvre, il renvoya le projectile en direction de son paternel qui jouait gentiment à la balle avec son fils de cinq ans deux secondes auparavant.

TtT

Hayato fut ''sauvé'' par sa grande – pour le moment petite – sœur qui décida dans un élan fraternel, ou maternel selon le point de vue, de cacher cet étranger qui évoquait des sentiments familiers en elle.

BbB

Après avoir failli tuer son père, Takeshi lui expliqua calmement qui il était. Yamamoto senior ne parut pas impressionné pour un sou. Des voyages dans le temps ? Mais évidemment ! Ce n'est pas comme si il s'y connaissait en physique quantique après tout.

iIi

Hayato passa quatre jours caché dans la penderie de dix mètres carré de Bianchi, fourni exclusivement en cookies empoisonnés, augmentant son traumatisme de façon drastique.

ððð

Takeshi n'aurait jamais cru un jour passer avec son père un moment pire que la fois où il avait fait son coming-out. Avouer à votre père que vous êtes gay est une chose, dire que votre petit ami est un délinquant qui fume et passe son temps à vous insulter et sécher les cours en est une autre. Ce paternel dix ans plus jeune ne posait que des questions embarrassantes auxquelles il refusait de répondre une seconde fois. Après tout, il le fera dix ans plus tard !

ψψψ

- Meuahahahaha ! Le grand Lambo-san est de retour !

- Merde, encore lui... grogna Tsuna adulte, exaspéré de voir une autre de ses réunions stratégiques anéantie par un gamin beuglard.

ζζζ

La jeune Chrome n'osa pas signaler sa présence à tout le monde, ils étaient bien trop occupés à engueuler le petit Lambo qui détruisait du matériel de réunion important. Elle n'oublia néanmoins pas de se rincer l'œil, elle avait de quoi faire dans cette pièce remplie de phéromones. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'elle résolve le mystère de la bague de fiançailles qui se trouvait au doigt du boss.

ΘΘΘ

Xanxus, Squalo et Belphegor mangeant une pomme atterrirent dans la salle à manger de la Varia, toujours en maillot de bain. Lussuria en trémoussa d'envie sur sa chaise, si seulement ces corps étaient un peu plus froids... Ses jeunes collègues filèrent dans leurs chambres respectives se chercher des vêtements couvrants.

ĦĦĦ

Un Lussuria en bikini débarquant dans la cafétéria d'un home n'est pas la meilleure manière de prévenir les petits vieux de la crise cardiaque. La voix artificielle produite par ordinateur qui permettait à Squalo qui avait perdu la sienne de communiquer l'invectiva. Belphegor qui ne semblait plus avoir toute sa tête lui demanda s'il était l'un de ses disciples venant du royaume des cons. Ayant l'Alzheimer, il ne se souvenait plus de son identité et Fran prenait grand plaisir à lui rappeler le - faux - nom du royaume dont il était autrefois le prince.

ţţţ

Levi se fit attaquer par les tirs à répétition et incontrôlés de Xanxus qui refusait de lâcher ses X-guns. Cela n'aurait pas posé de problèmes si celui-ci n'avait pas été atteint de la maladie du Parkinson.

ſſſ

Les Levi et Lussuria du passé apprirent à leur dépends que tous les pensionnaires du home prenaient Mammon pour la Grande Faucheuse à cause de son éternel capuchon. Le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une pension pour assassins n'arrangeait pas les choses : tous les résidents cherchaient à tuer les plus faibles pour lui fournir son quota d'âmes. Ils se firent donc prendre en chasse par les petits vieux les plus effrayants qu'ils aient jamais vu.

KkK

Cozart entra joyeusement dans le bureau de Giotto... qui était vide. Après une fouille méticuleuse du manoir et des environs, il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence : Giotto et ses gardiens avaient disparu !

ξξξ

Un nuage rose envahit soudain l'église à la place où se trouvait précédemment le prêtre. Un vent de panique souffla dans la pièce. Satan venait d'enlever leur prêtre !

ФФФ

Cozart ne perdit pas courage pour autant : c'est parti pour l'opération ''Je-Dois-Retrouver-Giotto-Pour-Le-Peloter !''. Euh, pardon, ''Je-Dois-Retrouver-Giotto-Et-Ses-Gardiens-Pour-Le-Bien-De-L'Italie !''.

ҐҐҐ

Gian Carlo ouvrit lentement les yeux. La matraque qui s'apprêtait à le battre à mort avait disparu, ainsi que son propriétaire. Il ne se posa pas de questions et fila. Il entra ensuite dans la légende sous le nom de ''l'homme qui échappa au grand policier Alaude''.

†††

Cozart eu beau chercher dans tous les bordels, quartiers chauds et églises des environs, il ne retrouva ni Giotto, ni ses gardiens. La rumeur disant que le prêtre du coin avait disparu dans un nuage pourpre produit par le Malin lui apprit que ses amis étaient partis dans le futur. Sans l'emmener ! Il bouderait à leur retour.

jJj

Un G de cinq ans se retrouva soudainement affublé d'un corps beaucoup trop grand, mais ne se rendit compte de rien et continua à jouer avec Giotto. Le petit blond le regarda, fasciné, et commença à défaire la chemise du plus grand pour voir jusqu'où descendait son tatouage sous le regard interrogatif de son ami. Il se retrouva émerveillé devant les abdominaux bien sculptés de G et eu une illumination : les hommes, c'est mieux que les femmes !

ґґґ

Conclusion : c'est la faute de Reborn si Giotto est devenu ce qu'il est; si le tueur ne s'était pas amusé à amener les Primos dans son présent et à laisser Lambo jouer avec le bazooka, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Bien sûr, il dira toujours que la faute revient à Lambo pour avoir interverti le corps et l'esprit de G puisque lui s'était contenté de le faire venir à son époque.

**Fin des bonus !**


End file.
